Trick Or Treat
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo! Gracias por los que me han leido, esto va dedicado a Ustedes. No haymanera de esacpar ¿Que haras ante la muerte? Si no hay nada que hacer, mejor dejate morir.
1. Capitulo I

TRICK OR TREAT

Suspiró a media luz y estiró los brazos. Se encontraba solo, completamente solo.

Les había dado la noche libre a todos sus sirvientes para que pasaran el día de Halloween con sus familias. Hacía lo mismo cada Navidad y en fechas ciertamente especiales en el calendario, como el Año Nuevo. No era tan cruel e inhumano como la gente creía.

Dio otro suspiro y se levantó del escritorio de su estudio. Exhaló un poco y su vista se clavó en una vieja fotografía que había traído consigo del orfanato.

 Rió un poco al recordarla, mirando con ausencia, perdido entre los viejos tiempos. En la imagen, Mokuba y él sonreían con dientes de perla, mostrando gustosos sus rostros pintados. 

 En el viejo orfanato no había dinero suficiente como para comprar fastuosos y encantadores disfraces, así que los encargados y maestros pintaban los rostros de los niños de diferentes formas. Las niñas, por lo general, lucían la tez pintada de color verde olivo (un color algo enfermizo) y pegado en la nariz, un pequeño grano de maíz pintado de color rojo o negro; andaban despeinadas y con escobas sencillas sacadas de los salones y el cuarto de conserjería. Los niños, en cambio, tenían una mayor variedad: vampiros, monjes, momias y demás monstruos habitaban en encantadora variopinta el orfanato. 

 En esa imagen, su pequeño hermano sonreía con unos colmillos plásticos de vampiro, su rostro estaba emblanquecido por el talco, bajo sus ojos, bolsas ojerosas y un hilillo rojo bajo el labio simulando sangre. Él, en cambio, tenía la cara pintada de negro, la nariz pintada de rosa, unos largos bigotes blancos surcaban sus mejillas y una diadema con unas simpáticas orejas felinas de tela que adornaban su cabello.

 Dejó la fotografía a un lado no queriendo recordar. Mokuba había salido a una fiesta en casa de los Motou y lo había dejado solo en ésta ocasión.

 Suspiró con desánimo y salió del estudio para ocupar su tiempo en cualquier tontería, estaba aburrido y no quería quedarse en un sólo lugar.

 Sonrió de pronto de manera perversa pensando en algo divertido en que ocupar la noche de Halloween y se dirigió a paso veloz a la cocina.

* * *

 Los pequeños niños caminaban por la enorme calle siguiendo la tradición de pedir de casa en casa, pero aquella era demasiado grande y la reja abarcaba una gran extensión.

 Siguieron caminando más rápido, seguidos de las hermanas mayores, obligadas por sus padres a acompañar a sus hermanos y a sus amigos para que no se perdieran.

 Los jardines amplios maravillaron a las chicas, viendo la reja abierta con un considerable letrero invitando a pasar los niños al jardín. 

 Dentro, a poca distancia de la reja, una enorme mesa con un caldero lleno de confitería se mostraba imponente regalándole la delicia al niño que tomase lo que quisiera de él.

 La pequeña masa de chiquillos corrió hacía adentro al ver el enorme regalo puesto para ellos, las muchachas corrieron tras ellos para no perderlos de vista, y cuando hubieron llegado, estando cerca de la mesa, notaron con agrado las enormes iniciales marcadas en el caldero, talladas en la mesa y estampadas en el mantel.

 -"KC" –leyeron dos chiquillos y las muchachas supieron enseguida de quien era la mansión, suspiraron con encanto y ensoñaron al bien parecido dueño de la compañía multinacional conocido por todo el mundo por su ingenio y juventud.

 Los niños se acercaron a la mesa observando con ojos grandes el caldero rebosante de caramelos para ellos, saboreando entre dientes el dulce manjar, mientras los pasos se les hacían más largos y rápidos.

 Unos centímetros y sus boquitas salvaban ante el chocolate humeante asentado en las maderas manteladas de la mesa y el pastel enorme ofrecido para ellos.

 Ni dos paso faltaron para que los pequeños y su "niñeras" llegaran a la mesa, cuando de pronto, como de la nada, la más horrible de las visiones apareció ante ellos justo en medio del paso hacía los dulces.

 Sus ojitos se abrieron con horror ante la criatura frente a ellos, con sus ojos grandes y desorbitados en locura, sus largas garras dispuestas a desgarrar la carne, sus fauces abiertas salivando, deseosas de degustar el sabor a sangre y carne entremezclada, incluso podían escuchar su respiración agitada y oler su putrefacto aroma a muerte mientras se acercaba poco a poco a todos.

 Un grito agudo salió de las muchachas terminando casi en delirio, recuperando el aliento por momentos, con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas, quedando todos estáticos por un segundo ante la criatura que los asechaba con mirada de sangre y fuego del mismo infierno. Los lloriqueos de los pequeños asustados se apagaron ante el aullido de placer de la bestia mientras se acercaba a ellos con paso lento y placentero disfrutando del tiempo de caza.

 Las respiraciones pausadas cesaron en las jóvenes y haciendo dote de voluntariosa fuerza, tomaron a todos los niños de las manos y corrieron hacía fuera rezando en voz alta para que la criatura se alejara de ellos.

 Miraron atrás, la feroz criatura les pisaba los pasos andando en zancadas, con el hocico bien abierto dispuesto a devorar la tierna carne de los infantes que lloriqueaban mientras corrían a tropezones.

 Vieron ponto la salida de la mansión contemplando esto como esperanza, apresurando aún más su andar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel horroroso monstruo no los siguiera cuando hubieren salido del lugar.

 Cruzaron el límite de la propiedad y el espectro se detuvo, gruñó en desgarradora agonía y regresó sobre sus pasos desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

 Las chicas cayeron de rodillas aguantando el llanto, los niños en cambio lloraban con fuerza ante tan espeluznante aparición, mientras todos recuperaban el aliento que les había robado la carrera.

 Un ruido de maquinaria ligera los hizo saltar en un respingo y las rejas frente a ellos comenzaron a cerrarse solas, un sudor frío recorrió sus frentes y un escalofrío dobló sus espaldas al escuchar el gruñido aterrador de la bestia en un lugar dentro del jardín tras el enrejado.

 No esperaron dos veces y se echaron a correr despavoridos, todos rumbo a sus hogares con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

 Una risa ahogada se escuchó suavemente detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, cercanos a la mesa con el manjar de golosinas y confiterías.

 No pudo más y estalló en una sonora carcajada que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de su propiedad mientras apagaba su novedoso disco de duelo sacando su carta del aparato y desvaneciendo el aterrador holograma.

 Las lágrimas le salían ante la diversión que había tenido al ver correr espantados a esa bola de mocosos que habían entrado por dulces a su casa, más aún fue la gracia de ver a todas esas chicas gritando a pulmón abierto con el rostro azul del puro miedo.

 Se llevó una mano al estómago y se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, aún ahogado entre carcajadas, no podía evitarlo, era la mejor broma que había hecho en su vida y sin duda la más placentera y confortante hacía su negro humor.

 Se levantó con la mano en el abdomen, pues aún le dolía, sin embargo, sentía que debía ir al baño para evitar un accidente causado por la risa.

 Caminó a pasos cortos y pausados aguantando las ganas que tenía de orinar de risa, mas sintió que no aguantaría por mucho y se echó a correr aún riendo de la placentera diversión.

* * *

 Su alma descansó cuando hubo salido del cuarto de baño, una vez hecho lo que quería, sonrió con descaró y volvió a reír recordando el llanto y los gritos de los niños.

 -"Trick or treat" –murmuró despacio entre sus propias carcajadas.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero le era imposible, pocas veces en la vida puedes divertirte de esa forma.

 Se llevó una mano al rostro y se limpió con un dedo el resto de una lágrima que había salido por la risa.

 Un ruido lo sacó de su diversión y las luces se apagaron de pronto en todo el lugar.

 Se asustó.

 No ante la oscuridad, un presentimiento recorrió su espalda y eso le dio temor.

Respiró profundo y caminó sereno hasta una pared de la casa y abriendo un compartimiento pequeño introdujo la mano, encendió las luces de emergencia, su hogar dejó las penumbras, eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo para dirigirse al sótano de la casa a ver que era lo que pasaba con las luces generales.

 Ya estando ahí, se deslizó con sigilo temiendo por algún inconveniente, era extraño, rara vez sentía ese miedo calar sus huesos con tanta fuerza, así que trató de ser breve en su labor de reparar lo que sea que estuviera fallando.

 Tragó un espeso grumo de saliva y un sudor frío recorrió su frente en lenta agonía, hasta morir en su barbilla.

Ante él, y encontrando esto como falla, se hallaba incrustada con fuerza una portentosa hacha en el centro de control de energía; quiso acercarse a desatrancarla, pero le quemaron las chispas que brincaban con vehemencia cual guardianes del misterio.

 Un chirrido le dobló la espalda con un sonido ligero. Dudó un instante y subió en zancadas de tres los veinte escalones que llevaban a la salida del sótano. La casa seguía a media penumbra.

El chirrido se escuchó de nuevo; respiró hondo tragando su pavor y corrió hacia fuera de la casa.

-"Genial" –murmuró en la oscuridad del jardín con el cabello pegado a su rostro –"Está lloviendo" –dijo ya empapado.

Otra vez el sonido chillón le llegó a los oídos y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a esconderse tras el mismo arbusto donde estuvo durante su broma pesada.

 Varias sombras y siluetas se distinguieron en la reja de la entrada, cuatro de ellas apiladas en un mismo punto luchando por abrirla. Otro chirrido y las chispas brincaron de la esquina contraria de la que empujan.

 Su rostro se enfrió al ver que aprovechan la falla de energía para intentar entrar de forma manual a la mansión.

Se desesperó de pronto, él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con ellos, pero los sucesos recientes tragó saliva al recordar el hacha, le habían hecho olvidar aquello y casi morir de terror. Metió la mano en su gabardina y con mano temblorosa sacó un sofisticado celular. Se mordió el labio inferior y con pulso temblante trató de marcar el número de su guardaespaldas. El viento sopló fuerte y su tremulante mano dejó caer el aparato.

Se perdió en el lodo.

Maldijo en voz baja su mala suerte, fue entonces cuando la reja se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar pasar a los intrusos. 

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al oír que las pisadas embarradas en fango se acercaban cada vez más. Su respiración se agitó sofocándolo por momentos. El pulso se le atascó en las venas al ver las figuras más cerca.

Las contó en silencio con la mano temblorosa e indecisa, iba en la sexta cuando reconoció dos de las figuras.

-"Yugi" –murmuró arrastrando en sus labios el nombre –"Mokuba".

Se levantó despacio dejándose ver al fin, ahí estaban todos. Anzu, Otogi, Mai, Ryô, Honda, Shizuka y Katsuya.

 No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mokuba se tiró a sus brazos, ocultando el rostro entre la gabardina blanca.

 La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero eso a nadie le importó, todos permanecieron aislados y silenciosos observado la escena; como si no se molestasen de que la ropa y el cabello se les pegara herméticamente a sus cuerpos mojados.

 Las lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos del inocente niño y Seto creyó confundirlas con la lluvia, mas conocía a la perfección a Mokuba, y supo que a su hermano le preocupaba algo de sobremanera.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó de forma tranquila.

El niño levantó el rostro, centrando en él sus grandes y llorosos ojos, con la expresión aterrada, sus labios temblando entreabiertos y, cuando Kaiba comenzaba a conmoverse ante su faz, el chiquillo dijo algo que él creyó inaudito…

 -"Quieren matarnos…"

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento y Yugi comenzó a llorar. Anzu se acercó a reconfortarlo, pero a ella misma también comenzaba a invadirle el llanto.

 Seto soltó a Mokuba y tomándolo de la mano se dirigió a la mansión, todos le siguieron en silencio, el único sonido era el llanto de Yugi, la lluvia y los pasos en el lodo…

**

* * *

**

**Bien, hasta aquí llego esta vez, informándoles que ésta historia(o fanfic) ya está completo, iba a ser un °One Shot°, pero se alargó la cosa y decidí hacerlo así, espero me disculpen, además no quería aburrirlos.**

**Bueno, vamos a ponernos exigentes (mas bien, yo me pondré exigente) manden reviews, y según vea que ha llegado cierta cantidad, publicaré la siguiente parte, y así progresivamente, hasta poner toda la historia dividida por capítulos sin nombre, ya saben, entre más pronto me dejen review, más pronto tendrán la continuación, así que me disculpo de ante mano por la forma tan caprichosa en la que me estoy comportando, pero es que casi nunca me mandan reviews en mis otras historias, y quiero asegurarme de que en ésta si lo harán (aunque no se preocupen, no seré tan exigente, sólo serán unos cuantos reviews para ser exactos, seis como mínimo).**

Agradezco que hayan leído ésta primera parte de mi fic, y quiero mandar saludos especiales a:

**_RuBiAx: _****Por ser una gran editora y amiga, me has ayudado mucho, y sé que yo a ti, editando tus historias, bueno, pues este fic esta en parte dedicado a ti, por ser tan buena amiga. Espero no te hayas decepcionado mucho con lo de que no fuiste elegida para viajar, pero bueno, ya habrá otras oportunidades, demasiadas como para no deprimirse, ya sabes que "Cuando un barco se va del muelle, es porque otro está por arribar". Así que no te preocupes, sigue escribiendo, ojalá que tus exámenes no hayan sido tan difíciles, y que, bueno, me perdones por mandarte muy tarde tu fic editado, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo, a duras penas he podido mandarte esto, discúlpame, la verdad lo siento, y gracias, por esperarme con paciencia. **

**_Jennyfer S. Lleneri: _****Mi querida Hermanita (¿o hermanota? Nunca nos hemos sentado a conversar a cerca de quien debió nacer primero en Dz) te lo dedico mucho, ya que sé lo sádica y sanguinaria que a veces sueles ser, y eso es divertido, me animas mucho, y me ayudas a seguir de frente con mis proyectos, gracias por las menciones que me has hecho en tu fic de los objetos perdidos, es muy especial el sentimiento que siento al ver mi nombre(o nick), son de esas pequeñas cosas en la vida que nos hacen felices. La cosa es que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, varias de las muertes (las más violentas) van dedicadas a ti.**

**_Aome –Sama: _****Gracias por apoyarme siempre en el teléfono, de verdad no sabría que haría sin ti al otro lado de la línea, jajaja, a ver cuando me visitas (o viceversa) que tenemos mucho que hacer, ya sabes, ir a Benedetti's a ver a Richard *¬* y hacernos pen...sativas por la ciudad, aún te debo los capítulos que quieres de lemon de Reborn, pero pronto, te lo aseguro, tal vez salgas recompensada por ello. Ojalá ya te pongan Internet pronto, así sería más fácil para ambas (Nah, es igual de fácil con el teléfono, pero la red me es infinitamente más emocionante OoO). No te preocupes, estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños, y a ver que regalito te doy, aunque sea un lemon bien lemon de tu Inu y tu Neko, ya sabes, de esos de los que te gustan, llevaré conmigo un jarabe al campamento, a ver que tan Happy me pongo y que locura hago, jejejeje, te extrañaré allá e intentare visitarte a mi regreso, salúdame a tu mamá y a tu hermanito.**

**_Radfel:_**** Maldita, a ti te debo mucho, y me alegro por eso, me has hecho varios favores (¿cuáles? No me acuerdo u_______ú ejem, bueno) y te los pagaré, aquí tienes a alguien que está dispuesta a hacerte favores, sin importar que tan absurdos, pensativos, y meditados sean (si, como no), sigue que con tu maravilloso Yaoi, que me encanta, condenada suertudota, tienes talento para insultar, enséñame un poco, que soy malísima para eso (si no me crees, pregúntale a Anais), supongo que me llevaré tus fics al campamento para no aburrirme cuando no esté compitiendo ni entrenando, a tu salud me beberé 7 Coca Colas al día, y veré si como incentivo me como varios cubos de azúcar, así, chance y gane. Ra, cuatro días en un campamento hecho por escuelas religiosas, procuraré acordarme de tus blasfemias cada que sea posible, y como no, de tu lemon Yugi/Yami puesto en "UME", que te quedó hermoso, a ver si me inspira para ir a hacer travesuras en las cabañas de los chicos (Ojalá Bakura no se enoje por eso ._.U). Jaja, me acordaré mucho de ti allá.**

**_Ángelus Yukai: _****Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, y por esperar paciente a que termine lo que empiezo (si es que lo termino), ¿Sabías que eres mi primer amigo que tuve en Internet, aún cuando a duras penas sabía manejar word y escribía mi primer fic hace algunos años, tu estuviste ahí y te convertiste en el primero, así que bueno, eres de los amigos más especiales que he tenido, varios se han ido, de aquellos que tuve en un principio, pero tu eres el único que permanece y sigue apoyándome, aun cuando tu camino en el campo de esta rara escritura de fanáticos se ha terminado por tu voluntad y la promesa que te hiciste a ti mismo de colgar la pluma, sigues apoyando lo que escribo, espero te haya gustado este primer capitulo, y pronto te enviaré los demás, salúdame a tu novia, y que sean felices, también salúdame a este, creo que se llamaba Manuel, el de tu oficina. Bueno, te doy las gracias de nuevo, pronto tendré lo demás de Reborn, y esperaré tu opinión sobre el capitulo que sigue.**

**Zero Asakura: Bueno ¿Qué le puedo decir a mi Otra Parte? (Dios, me siento Brida x_X), Clon desgraciado, casi nunca te veo T_T, y cuando te veo, apenas y hablamos, nop, nop, nop, eso está mal, hagamos el propósito de hablar más en nuestro próximo encentro. Jejeje, bueno, tal vez no haga sufrir al Faraón tanto como desearías, mas adelante trataré (no estoy segura de cambiar lo que hice) pero te aseguro que quedaras un poco satisfecho, (aunque sea sólo un poquito). Gracias por apoyarme cuando has podido, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda cuando me sea posible (mi agenda ha estado un poquito apretada últimamente, por eso casi no he entrado a Internet y no he podido leer todos tus fics, pero pronto, pronto lo haré, lo prometo), espero te encuentres bien y visites México y las ruinas mayas que querías, aquí te esperaré con los brazos abiertos esperando tu llegada, ojalá te sientas mejor, ya no sigas soñando cosas que sólo te dan dolores de cabeza y que no molestes tanto a Lleneri, Jajaja, cuídate mucho, y espero te guste la historia, que la muerte del faraón, va para ti.**

**Mago Oscuro del Caos: Ya vez, he pensado mucho en ti en los momentos de flaqueza, no la soporto(tú sabes a quien, te lo dije hace tiempo), no he podido mandarte el mail, puesto que no he tenido tiempo, y es que ella mete su nariz en todo lo que hago, ni mi pequeño mundo en mi CPU está a salvo de ella, y bueno, lo que me dijiste, de que contara contigo(o eso fue lo que yo entendí xP) pero bueno, no he podido desahogarme, y por su culpa mi agenda está llena, más que nada, he tenido que inventarme compromisos para estar lejos de ella y no tener que fingir una sonrisa hipócrita ante la imagen de la destrucción de lo que he hecho. Bueno, por ahora no está, y me he dado la libertad de escribirte esto pequeño. Por otra parte, si he leído tu fic, no he podido dejar review, pero trataré de hacerlo pronto, por ahora, te agradezco por las pocas veces en las que hemos conversado, gracias por ser un amigo en el corto tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, y espero te guste esto, que en parte va dedicado a ti, el final me recordó un poco a tu persona (no preguntes porque, no tiene nada que ver al caso -_______-) así que disfrútala. **


	2. Capitulo II

**TRICK OR TREAT...**

Entraron en la casa con los cuerpos empapados, temblaban de frío en esa noche de tormento, aunque no les importaba ya que tenían una prioridad más grande que esa.

-"Quieren matarnos" –dijo Katsuya con voz apagada – "Ellos ya…" –se detuvo y miró a su mejor amigo. Aún lloraba en los brazos de la chica.

-"Ya mataron a mi abuelo…" –murmuró entre los sollozos, su cara se descompuso de pronto en una mueca de horror, claramente podía verse que recordaba ello y que había estado presente –"…Son unos malditos"

 -"Le cortaron la garganta de lado a lado" –le explicó Otogi con poco tacto y en voz baja al propietario de la mansión –"Yugi estaba presente cuando sucedió".

Seto no cabía en su asombro ante tal noticia, iba a decir algo cuando Ryô le interrumpió –"La lluvia ha lavado el rostro de Yugi, pero sus ropas siguen manchadas de sangre, nos fue casi imposible hacer que soltara el cuerpo de su abuelo…" –Kaiba, por primera vez en la vida, sintió lástima por su rival, él sabía de sobra como el chico adoraba al anciano.

-"¡Basta!" –Gritó Mai perdiendo la paciencia –"¡¿Qué acaso todos olvidaron la situación en la que estamos?!" –Todos se miraron unos a otros sin que Kaiba entendiera el porqué –"El abuelo de Yugi está muerto, y lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada por él, llorar no hará que su garganta se suture sola y resucite" –las palabras de la mujer eran recias y hasta crueles –"Pero por el amor de Dios, debemos pensar en nosotros".

Las cabezas de los presentes se tornaron sombrías mientras se agachaban, aunado esto a la poca luz que alumbraba el pasillo, gracias a la energía de emergencia que Seto había accionado.

 -"Quiero que me expliquen que está pasando" –dijo con enojo Kaiba viéndose confundido –"¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?".

 -"Seto…" –se atrevió Mokuba a explicar –"Los ex-empresarios de la compañía que despediste después de regresar de la isla de Pegasus…" – su cuerpo tembló al recordar –"ellos…ellos son los que nos persiguen…contrataron matones y se introdujeron a la fiesta de Yugi, fue ahí donde asesinaron a su abuelo…" –el sollozo de Yugi le interrumpió, y la propia Anzu lo abrazó con fuerza mientras también lloraba en silencio –"Nos vienen siguiendo Seto…" –se aferró a él con vehemencia –"¿Qué haremos?".

 Justo acababa de hacer la pregunta el niño, cuando las luces de emergencia se apagaron, dejando todo en una completa oscuridad.

-"Hermano" –murmuró Shizuka y se abrazó de Honda, mas Otogi no hizo muestra de celos, eso no importaba ahora en ese momento crítico, sólo se acercó a ambos y completó el abrazo convirtiéndolo de tres.

Katsuya fue el primero en avivar sus sentidos ante cualquier movimiento, la propia Mai se escondió tras de él, quien sólo extendió su brazo para protegerla por cualquier improvisto que llegara a pasar. Kaiba hizo lo mismo con Mokuba, Yugi dejó el llanto en sus ojos y graciosamente se puso frente a Anzu. Ryô se mantuvo solo y temblando.

Todos se dirigieron despacio hacia el lugar que les indicó Seto donde estaba el interruptor de las luces de emergencia. Jounouchi, al divisar el sitio corrió hacia él, viendo aún abierto el compartimiento escondido. Un grito de horror se ahogó en la oscuridad y todos corrieron a alcanzarlo.

Tragaron saliva viendo la daga incrustada en los controles, Seto volvió a recordar el hacha.

-"Hay un hacha incrustada de igual forma en el control principal de la mansión, es por eso que no hay luz" –Mokuba se abrazó de su protector con fuerza, el pobre estaba temblando como una hoja de papel al viento.

Una sonora carcajada retumbó de pronto tomándolos desprevenidos, y el sonido de varios de unos pasos se acercó a ellos en lenta paciencia.

Mai volvió a colocarse a espaldas de Katsuya y se abrazó de sus chaqueta mojada, Honda y Otogi colocaron tras de sí a Shizuka, Yugi, transformado en Yami, mantuvo a Anzu protegida mientras Kaiba escondía entre su empapada gabardina el cuerpo de su hermano.

-"No se separen" –murmuró Kaiba y todos asintieron, pero en la oscuridad no podían verse sus facciones.

Los pasos se detuvieron a poca distancia de ellos y a su vista quedó la sombra de varios hombres grandes y corpulentos, el espasmo se les atoró en el miedo y sus espaldas se enchinaron cual gatos asustados, mayor fue el terror al ver el frío brillo de un cuchillo en la mano de cada uno de los hombres.

Retrocedieron unos pasos ante tal visión, las manos les temblaron, y en un repentino instinto comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria de los sujetos. Quedarse, significaba morir.

El sonido hueco del metal caer sobre la alfombra no paró su carrera por huir, pero el estruendo de un disparo los detuvo un instante obligándolos a agacharse.

 Bakura estaba herido…

* * *

El miedo invadió cada poro de su cuerpo, después del disparo, todos se dispersaron en distintas direcciones y pasillos. Lo sentía por los demás, en realidad estaba muy preocupado por los otros; los únicos que conocían el lugar de pies a cabeza, eran Mokuba y él, y ambos estaban juntos.

Tenía frío, y aún estaba empapado, por eso se había quitado la pesada gabardina, más pesada ahora por el agua en sus fibras; ahora podía moverse con más libertad y su color llamativo en la oscuridad no le estorbaría en su escapatoria; llevando casi a rastras a Mokuba para buscar a los otros. Por más mal que le cayeran, no podía dejarlos perderse en su hogar estando esos asesinos sueltos, cazándolos como perros de jauría.

Su espalda se dobló de pronto al escuchar otro disparo, se agachó con cuidado y protegió a su hermano por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. Aguardó en silencio, casi sin respirar, esperando con el corazón en la garganta a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, mientras arrastraba a Mokuba con cuidado hacia una esquina, donde se escondieron bajo una mesa apoyada en la pared del pasillo, abrazándolo con fuerza para absorber sus temblores de terror.

Los pasos de al menos tres hombres se acercaron y sorprendentemente los pasaron de largo, tal parecía que no los habían visto, sonrió en la oscuridad y aprovechó el momento, cuando ya se hallaban a una distancia prudente, se abalanzó sobre ellos dejándolos inconscientes en un santiamén.

-"Vamos Mokuba" –dijo despacio en caso de que alguno más estuviera cerca –"Ayúdame a meterlos en ese armario".

El niño asintió, por fortuna, la mansión estaba repleta de armarios, pasillos y habitaciones, cual laberinto en esa oscuridad.

-"Espera" –murmuró el chiquillo, se metió al armario y sacó de él varias corbatas viejas, perteneciendo a estas a su difunto y cruel _"Padre"_ –"será mejor si los amordazamos, así no podrán abrir ni llamar a sus compañeros cuando despierten".

Seto sonrió por dentro ante la astucia de su hermanito. Asintió a pesar de la oscuridad en la que no lo vería y tomó las corbatas que le tendía Mokuba.

Con cuidado los tres hombres fueron amordazados y encerrados en el armario, atados claro, también de pies y manos.

Se retiraron en silencio continuando su búsqueda por los demás.

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de media hora o más buscando a los otros chicos, sin éxito alguno, y eso, a Seto comenzaba a exasperarlo, ahora incluso andaba descalzo al igual que su hermano. Se había dado cuenta de que sus pasos se escuchaban más con los zapatos en ese basto silencio, eso sí, tuvo cuidado de esconderlos bien, no le daría al enemigo la ventaja de saber que había acallado sus pasos para no ser descubierto aún cuando estuviera presente.

Los pies le dolían a su hermano por efecto del frío del mármol y la alfombra, pero permanecieron juntos y en silencio, andando con destreza entre las habitaciones del lugar.

Un ruido seco llegó a sus oídos, seguido rápidamente de una carcajada y el sonido de un cuerpo caer al piso.

Se asustó. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero en definitiva auguraba el principio del horror.

Él y Mokuba permanecieron quietos hasta que los pasos del sujeto se retiraron del lugar, y esperó un momento más, para estar seguro, y tomando con más fuerza la mano del pequeño, se dirigieron juntos al lugar donde habían escuchado aquello.

Mokuba le soltó la mano y se llevó las dos a la boca con una mueca de pánico. Seto estuvo por hacer lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso, camino despacio hasta el cuerpo tendido en la alfombra, que se desangraba lentamente junto con un pulso que se desvanecía cual susurros.

-"O…Otogi" –murmuró despacio el multimillonario y el chico tendido en el suelo, a duras penas, logró alzar la mirada para centrarla en la de Kaiba.

Sonrió. A pesar de que estaba al filo de la muerte sonrió con encantadora expresión, como quien se siente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Sal…salv…salva…a…Shi…Shizuka" –escupió un poco de sangre y sus labios se tiñeron de carmesí –"Ella…y Honda…lograron escap…escapar…" –le costaba trabajo terminar sus frases, la herida en el abdomen lo estaba matando –"Logré…defenderla…y Honda me prometió…que…la cuidaría…pe…pero…son fuertes y los alcanzaran…".

Mokuba ya se encontraba a su lado llorando en silencio –"Te pondrás bien" –le reconfortó el chiquillo, pero esas palabras ni Kaiba las creía.

No tomó caso a ello, sólo le sonrió al niño ante su inocencia o sobre esperanza, mas regresó la vista a Seto –"Sál…va…la…".

Apenas hubo acabado la palabra, su cabeza se desplomó boca abajo en la alfombra, todo junto con su último brillo de vida.

-"Hay que llevar a Otogi a otro sitio" –dijo Seto con calma, pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y espanto.

 Se agachó para tomar al chico de los antebrazos, pero Mokuba lo sostuvo con su mano –"No" –pronunció ligero con las lágrimas enmarcando sus ojos. Kaiba lo miró confundido –"Si lo movemos, sabrán que estuvimos aquí".

Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron en desmesurada sorpresa ante las palabras de sus hermano, pero aún así, estuvo de acuerdo con ello, por ahora lo importante era salvar la vida de los que quedaban, y mover algo, significaba dejar una pista de su paso.

* * *

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron review, jejeje, perdonen el incentivo que puse para subir el siguiente capitulo, y bueno, en verdad funcionó. Este primer capitulo tiene un poquito más de reviews que los dos capítulos que he publicado de Reborn (y la verdad, eso me entristece un poco .________.)

Bueno, en sí. Les agradesco mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho x101000000 . Esto no pasará desapercibido.

Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para publicar, aunque ya este casi todo listo. Los entrenamientos, el agotamiento, la ida a el campamento alejado de casi toda civilización, fueron factores para mi retrazo, pero ya sin ninguno de ellos, puedo sentirme tranquila para continuar, así que no se preocupen, yo sólo estaré esperando a que lleguen los reviews impuestos en secreto, para poder publicar cuanto antes, de lo demás, no se preocupen.

Ahora sí, ha contestar reviews:

**Radfel: Madre Radfel,**

**Que estás en la red**

**Santificados sean tus fics.**

**Venga a nosotros tu ingenio.**

**Hágase tu voluntad tanto en homo **

**Como en heterosexuales,**

**Danos hoy la leperada**

**Nuestra de cada día **

**Perdona nuestra incoherencia**

**Así como nosotros soportamos tus carcajadas.**

**Déjanos caer en el Yaoi,**

**Líbranos de tu sanción.**

**Amen.**

Bueno, mi querida Madre-Diosa. Te agradezco lo que me hayas enseñado tu nueva y borregista religión a la que me he unido (Beeeeeeeeh...ejem...cof...cof...). Eres una maldita Diosa de Miér...coles por la mañana ¬-¬U. No pude ganar, me mandaste la regla para impedir que consiguiera la meta, al menos, me enseñaste una valiosa lección **"Tania, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a nadar con un tampax"**. Jajaja. Círculos, odio eso, todo tan redondo y voludezco, ya sabes, como un Pikachu o algo así. Pues no, no fui a dar círculos, supuestamente fui a competir y a ganar, pero sólo pude la primera. Quise tomarme las 7 Coca-colas a tu salud, pero los Adventistas no la toman, y por lo tanto, no la vendían en la tienda del campamento, bien pude comprar antes de salir, pero sin hielera, la "Droga – Cola" me hubiera sabido a medicina, y bueno, wacala no me gustan los farmacéuticos (excepto esos chochitos de alcohol y azúcar =9 ). ¿Por qué llorar cuando te dediqué eso? Digo, te lo mereces, después de todo, siempre has estado ahí para decirme "Estúpida, Atem

es mío y todos los demás también", y aunque no viene al caso, me anima a seguir escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo (Tania se voltea y golpea a un fumado conejo rosa. Tania: Chingado conejo, lágate de aquí y llévate tu maldita pila =O ). Jejeje Anzu, bueno, no te digo de ella, pero seguro que no te complacerá nada la forma en la que muere, y es que bueno, no se me ocurrió mucho. Nos vemos, y no te preocupes "EL FIC DE LA MUERTE" pronto volverá a ser publicado. Te cuidas, que aquí yo, de maldita y zorra mortal, le estaré rezando a su Diosa mal nacida hija de la ver...de pradera.

**Kaiba Shirou: **Mente retorcida ¿Tú? Para nada (nótese el sarcasmo del tamaño de la fortuna de Seto) Jajajajaja. Después de matarlo, tu mente si es retorcida. Es cierto, en Iori me acordé cuando puse a reír a Kaiba. La neta, si yo tuviera un disco de duelos, le daría ese uso en Halloween, Navidad, en la fila de las tortillas y en los campamentos (por favor, ciencia moderna, crea ello sólo para mí) Bueno, si te cumpliré parte de tu deseo, pero bueno, nada de lo que uno quiere lo obtiene al 100%, y es que la historia ya estás escrita, así que bueno, no podré ser del todo complaciente, pero no te preocupes, estarás satisfecha en ciertas partes de la historia. Gracias por el review y sigue escribiendo.

**Zero Asakura: **Jejejejeje. Gracias por decir que mi fic está chido, en verdad es un comentario positivo venido de mí "Otro yo". ¿Fregar contactos? Cuando nos vimos, jamás lo hicimos, ojalá que en nuestro próximo encuentro si se pueda, tu sabes, molestaremos a Lleneri con aquello de Marik, eso sería lindo. Espero verte pronto acá ya que México te ofrece su abrigo si es que quieres recibirlo. Nos mantenemos en contacto, más adelante, la muerte de alguien, va para ti(digo que te la dedico).

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **Tramposa, se ve que si querías leer el segundo capitulo del fic, con eso de que me mandaste tres reviews(eso es Flood "o") pero no importa, se te hace valido por está vez, jejejeje. Tú también me caes a toda Madre, jejej, por eso no pude evitar el comenzar aquel fic que no te he mostrado aún, pero que sale cierta hechicerita ladrona, bebedora de cerveza y sadomasoquista que gusta de hacer sufrir a mi Bakura hermoso. Jejeje, adivina quien es. Además del otro del que ya te había dicho. Cuida en tus fics de que mi Bakura me siga siendo fiel, mira que te doy permiso de golpearlo cuanto quieras, mientras le quites la calentura. El fin justifica los medios. Por cierto, no pude llevar nada al campamento, aunque viéndolo de un lado bueno, fue graciosa la forma en la que asuste casi de muerte a mi compañera de carpa, además de que me fui con cosas, y regresé con más ( me "encontré" un padrisimo rompevientos casi a mi medida(es de hombre), además de una gorrita roja) mi maestra asesora fue súper buena onda, y nos dejó hacer de mucho, eso sí, me aburrí hasta el cansancio de cantar canciones religiosas, y me tomaron varias fotos durmiendo en misa. Las muertes violentas, bueno, no sé que tal te parezcan, viéndolo bien, no creo que sean tan violentas después de todo, es que bueno, ya no sé, cuando relees algo que tu mismo escribiste, eso como que le resta puntos a tu criterio personal. Jejeje, aún así te dedico esas muertes crueles y violentas, aunque no sean tantas. Gracias por tu review y espera el siguiente capitulo Neesan, que tal vez te guste.

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por desearme suerte, jejeje, me fue bien. Bueno, sí, sí le puse un humor tan negro cómo el de Pegasus, pero te juro que no me di cuenta, más bien pensé en algo que yo haría y se lo puse a hacer, eso significa que me paresco a mi Pegasus Mosho Peshosho *-*. Gracias por decir que se ven interesantes, en verdad yo espero que lo sean, me esfuerzo por ello aunque no me salga. Jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review y espera la siguiente parte que estará dentro de muy poco.

**Mago Oscuro del Caos: **Si, se mete en todo. Que bueno que ya se fue. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, me dio de esos bloqueos de escritor, y son peores que calambres en el mar. Jejeje. Gracias por ovacionar mi fic, me esfuerzo por ponerlo interesante. Jajaja, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, dentro de poquitito (espero que menos de una semana) será publicado el tercer capitulo de Reborn, asi que no comas ansias.

Por cierto, gracias de ante mano por ello de que me dedicaras el tercer capitulo de "Sentimientos Milenarios" y es que la verdad, está muy bueno el fic, lo estaré esperando ansiosa.

**Aome Sama: **Jejejeje, ya sabes que si tienes que leerlo todo, si no te pego, y mira que estamos en la misma ciudad y puedo hacerlos (sé donde vives 8D). ¿Terror?¿Terror?¿Terror? jejeje Terror es robar y que te cachen (Bakura(Golpeado en la cabeza a su novia con un pequeño candelabro de oro y diamantes que ÉL acaba de robar): Eso es vergüenza, VERGÜENZA, no terror. Vaya, cada día te vuelves más burra, no más noches de pasión para ti, a partir de hoy, te me pones a estudiar. Tania(con ojos de cordero tierno Yugiento viendo "Bambi", a medio degollar): Pe-pero... Bakura: ¡NADA DE PEROS! Tania(haciéndose bolita): Lo que tu digas Bakura.) Jejeje(sobándome la cabeza), como decía, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ojalá pronto nos veamos auque sea un rato, lejos de tu hermanito y bueno, cuida mucho de tu mamá. Gracias por el review, y recuerda que estaremos en contacto.

**RuBiAx: **Jujujuju, Gracias, me divertí mucho en el campamento (menos el sábado, que fue estar todo el día en misa @.@) además de que no la pasamos esa noche, contando historias de terror en la carpa, y tratando de escaparnos de noche, a pesar de toda la vigilancia. Jejeje pero fue lindo.

Si, vi como tenías las trencitas en aquella fotografía, te veías rara, pero bueno, jejejeje, cuando uno se viste diferente, es extraño a primera estancia. Espero que te la hayas pasado súper bien, y dile a tu amigo que con todo y lo de las paperas, salió bien en la foto, mándale mis saludos y de que ojalá ya se sienta mejor. Gracias por decir que soy una buena amiga y editora, de hacho, yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme cuando lo necesito, y espero estar yo ahí para cuando tú lo necesites. Luego, cuando nos veamos, te diré lo que quieres saber y que me has preguntado (ya sabes, lo de tu historia).

Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, y échale ganas en el cualquier proyecto que tengas entre manos en este momento (me he dado cuenta que te gusta mucho mantenerte ocupada =P).

**Queen Latifa: **¿Cómo supiste que soy personita ÔoÔ? Jejejeje, es que estoy chaparrita. Bueno, si me tomo mi tiempo para mandarte review, es porque lo mereces, digo, un trabajo bien hecho, debe de ovacionarse, y la verdad es que tu fic es uno de mis favoritos, cada que entro a FF.net checo si has publicado o no, jejeje, ya se me volvió manía. La imaginación que tengo, bueno, es una bendición y maldición (sabes cuantas veces he casi vomitado por imaginarme cosas que me cuentan durante la comida, como mis mejillas se sonrojan hasta parecer tomate cuando alguno de mis compañeros cuenta una morvosidad, y como lloro de repente al leer fics en plena clase? A veces es buena cuando estas a solas, pero bueno, me fui de largo (Bakura: Como siempre ¬.¬U))Ya me dieron unas ganas enormes de conocerte y platicar. Jejeje, a ver cuando se nos hace el milagrito. 

Espero te cuides y gracias por mandar review, este es uno de los más especiales de todos los que me han mandado.


	3. Capitulo III

**_TRICK OR TREAT…_**

Caminaron despacio por un rato sobre el piso de mármol blanco y negro, al menos sus cuerpos ya no estaban empapados, el rastro de agua no los delataría, aún así, tiritaban de frío y el peligro estaba al acecho con cada recodo en la esquina.

Era extraño, el no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos en ese tiempo recorrido; los asesinos iban y venían, y a ellos apenas les alcanzaba el tiempo para esconderse de alguna forma y salvar sus propias vidas, pero los demás no aparecían por ningún lado.

El sonido de una respiración agitada se escuchó en determinado momento de su andar y se detuvieron a ver qué era, dando gracias por encontrar a alguien a salvo.

Mas fue desalentador lo que encontraron, la pobre lloraba con el alma comprimida en el pecho, Honda la abrazaba con fuerza para reconfortar su llanto y volverlo silencioso, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, podían escucharse bien sus sollozos.

Seto sintió un vacío en el estómago que le estremeció el cuerpo, lo sentía por ella, sabía que lloraba por la muerte de su amigo. Su ser tembló de pronto, su sentido perspicaz presintió algo al doblársele la espalda y el andar de seis sujetos se hizo presente.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron, y aunque de manera brusca, intercambiaron a sus protegidos, arrojándolos de manera rápida, así, Mokuba, quien estaba más calmado, quedó un momento con Honda y Shizuka con Kaiba.

El acto tomó a los más jóvenes por sorpresa, para suerte de todos, y ante la confusión de la chica, Seto tuvo el tiempo suficiente para taparle la boca con fuerza, acallando así de manera momentánea todo sollozo salido de sus labios. La reprendió con mirada fría, advirtiéndole con ella que no llorara. Shizuka no asintió, pero acalló el llanto en señal de entendimiento.

Los sujetos pasaron junto a ellos y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Terrible error para alguien que se supone que debía vigilar. 

Lo pagaron con la conciencia. Con unos cuantos golpes, los granujas se encontraban en el piso.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, y con vertiginosa rapidez, hicieron tirones la gabardina café de Honda, para amordazar a esos maratones, encerrándolos en el clóset del cuarto más cercano. Terminando también, por cerrar la habitación con llave.

-"Bien, con estos ya van nueve" –murmuró Mokuba con una sonrisa sardónica –"¿Alguien sabe cuantos son en total?".

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, necesitaban concentrarse en lo que iban a hacer.

Seto suspiró –"Quítense los zapatos".

Shizuka y Honda se miraron confundidos.

 -"Quítenselos ahora" –ordenó. A los otros no les quedó más remedio que hacer lo que pedía. Al caminar comprendieron el porqué.

No encontraron ningún asesino más en su camino entre las sombras. Los pasos silenciosos les dieron una ventaja sobre sus atacantes, sólo tenían que encontrar a los demás, para poder escapar por sus vidas.

-"Kaiba" –habló de pronto Honda en el tono más bajo que pudo –"¿Por qué no hablamos a la policía? En esta mansión no dudo que abunden los teléfonos".

El castaño se mordió el labio con rabia, mas, con la voz arrastrada en susurro, murmuró apenas algo:-"No podemos, todos los teléfonos de ésta mansión funcionan energía eléctrica, por lo tanto, no están en servicio ahora".

Se detuvo un momento a pensar, sentándose todos en la alfombra bajo una mesa de pasillo.

-"Mokuba ¿Y tu celular?" –el niño retrocedió un poco entre la oscuridad y sacó de su bolsillo un aparato tan novedoso como el que se le cayó a Seto en el lodo. Se lo entregó sin mediar palabra alguna.

Kaiba se mordió el labio con expresión disgustada, si salía vivo de eso, no volvería otra vez a comprar de esos malditos celulares –"El agua lo echó a perder" –dijo con exaspero, todos agacharon sus cabezas. Mokuba la azotó con poca fuerza contra la pared. 

-"Seto ¿no hay un teléfono normal en tu estudió? aquel que tiene la línea principal".

Al CEO se le iluminó una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro y revolvió el cabello de su pequeño hermano. –"Tienes razón".

* * *

Caminaba a tropezones y al parecer con la mirada borrosa, sus ropas rotas y mojadas habían detenido la hemorragia, sentía un dolor inmenso. Por momentos le era imposible andar sin sujetarse el brazo.

Sonrió en sus adentros, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraba, su espíritu aún estaba presente en él, y viendo esa casa tan ricamente adornada, sus manos no quisieron quedarse quietas.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, tenía que pensar más en hacer las cosas bien para que no lo encontraran; que andar pensando en darle oportunidad a su contraparte de robar.

Bufó dentro de sí, las cosas se estaban complicando.

* * *

-"Ah…ah…ah" –se talló la nariz con un dedo de su mano derecha…-"AAAAHSHUUUUUUU" –mas el estornudo rompió su silencio.

Katsuya suspiró, y de sus ropas sacó un pañuelo mojado.

-"Toma, te has enfermado con la lluvia" –Mai lo tomó y una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios, su expresión en la oscuridad de las bodegas, parecía muy prepotente, de todas formas, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-"No gracias, me enfermaré más".

-"Entonces ¿por qué lo guardas?".

Ella se hizo la tonta, al menos en ese lugar no había hombres persiguiéndolos.

-"¿Qué haremos?" –preguntó sin contestar a la interrogante de el chico que la protegía en ese momento, él no contestó al momento, su mirada parecía perdida, no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de ese lugar tan cerrado, mas aún, trató de dirigir su mirada en algo, aunque fuera imaginario.

-"¿Dónde estará mi hermana?" –se preguntó en voz alta.

-"Estará bien, Jounouchi" –le reconfortó la rubia –"Verás que está bien".

-"Eso espero" –murmuró.

-"¿Y bien?, ¿permaneceremos aquí o iremos a otro lado?" –Mai se sentó en el piso y reclinó su espalda en la pared, dobló sus piernas hacia sí y abrazó a sus rodillas, no le preocupaba estar en esa posición, después de todo, estaba lo suficientemente lóbrego como para que el chico pudieran verle la ropa interior, eso sería imposible.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar un poco, en la misma posición de a mujer.

-"Es odioso cuando haces eso" –murmuró ella apenas, pero aceptó que un descanso después de esa extraña escapatoria no estaría mal.

* * *

-"Nos perdimos" –murmuró la chica recargándose sobre la espalda del pequeño chico que la acompañaba.

Él no dijo nada, permanecía dubitativo pensando en qué recodo dar vuelta. Se concentró, pero no lograba pensar en nada ¿qué harían?

Unos pasos se escucharon y ambos se escondieron en las sombras, los hombres se siguieron de largo, extrañamente, parecían haberlos visto. 

-"¿Qué haremos?" –preguntó Anzu, Yugi volteó a verla con mirada cándida.

-"No te preocupes, saldremos bien de esto".

Ella asintió tranquilizándose un poco, pero de todas formas, eso no le daba buena espina.

Entonces, siguieron caminando por el recodo de la derecha.

El chico sonrió de manera divertida, de aquella forma en la que siempre hacía para darse paz –"Esto parece un laberinto".

* * *

 -"Bien, si subimos por esta escalera, llegaremos a la planta donde está mi estudio" –dijo Seto señalando una escalera en lo que parecía ser el costado de la casa.

Honda se arremangó la playera y se dirigió confiado hasta dicha escalera, pero Mokuba, de un jalón en las ropas, lo detuvo.

-"Eres estúpido ¿cierto?" –Dijo el niño con mirada penetrante –"esa escalera lleva directo a la planta del estudio de mi hermano, sí, pero también es un sólo camino, sin pasillos por donde escapar, si alguien llegara a bajar por ahí, o subir, nos atraparían sin problema alguno, debemos de tener cuidado".

El moreno entendió entonces, eso los ponía en una situación complicada –"Pero Kaiba y yo podemos golpear a los sujetos".

-"En todo casi si podría ser así, pero están cansados, y el hecho de ir de subida, y ellos de bajada, les daría la ventaja por estar menos agotados".

Todos voltearon la mirada a Shizuka, esta se sonrojó con fuerza, pudiéndose ver en las tinieblas un tono rojo resaltante, hasta ella podía pensar estrategias poco complicadas.

-"Bien ¿entonces que haremos?".

Lo analizaron un poco, y a fin de cuentas, decidieron arriesgarse.

* * *

Se recargó en una pared con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su brazo, retiró el vendaje mojado, y se apresuró a romper otra parte de su playera para vendarlo de nuevo.

El tinte rojo pronto se esparció por la herida, tiñendo de carmín el nuevo improviso de vendaje.

Sonrió de manera perversa durante un momento, toda esa persecución le parecía divertida, no olvidaría el entretenerse con los hombres que los perseguían cual liebres asustadas.

Volvió a reprimirse a sí mismo, el pequeño débil salía a relucir de nuevo, evitando mezclarse con su contraparte de conciencia que le obligaba reaccionar de manera perversa.

Escuchó voces de pronto, y su espalda tembló en escalofrío.

Los hombres pasaron casi junto a él, pero no le hicieron nada, siguieron de largo, cual si los hubiera engañado con su pronta manía de esconderse en las sombras. Y es qué, tal vez así era.

Una vez que se hubieron ido, salió de hurtadillas y se dirigió a la planta baja, sabía Ra como era que había subido hasta ese lugar.

* * *

Habían salido de la bodega hacía apenas un cuarto de hora, el chico miró su reloj, pasaban de las doce y aun no salían de la mansión, esto lo estaba exasperando, mas tenían que encontrar el lugar. Estaban perdidos, sabían que habían estado en la bodega, la cual se encontraba bajo la cocina, en lo que tal vez podrían ser los cimientos de la mansión y al otro lado del sótano.

Un sudor frío surcó su frente al sentir a la mujer recargarse en su espalda, esa repentina soledad en la que se encontraban, les daba una pequeña sensación de éxtasis al estar uno junto del otro, con las ropas mojadas y adheridas contra su piel.

Ella estornudo de manera ligera, y él, con un giró rápido, le miró a los ojos y le tapó la boca.

Sonrió, y con mueca seductora se llevó un dedo a sus labios.

-"Shhhhhhh" –murmuró con los ojos atrapando su mirada.

Mai retrocedió un poco, y él hizo lo mismo. Definitivamente, ese no era momento para lo que estaban haciendo.

Jounouchi giró la vista y se talló la cara con su chaqueta mojada, tal vez así enfriaría su conciencia. 

* * *

Terminaron perdiéndose más, al girar en el último pasillo hacía donde la chica había indicado como corazonada. No era de extrañarse.

Caminaban con sigilo, no pudiendo encontrar el lugar que buscaban, ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

Yugi maldijo en murmuro y Anzu se sintió culpable por ello. Mas no se arrepentía de estar a solas con él. Después de todo, él era también ese extraño ser mítico y misterioso, autodenominado Yami.

Se regañó a sí misma por aquellos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar, en ese momento estaba en situación crítica, no era tiempo para andar pensando en esas cosas. Debían de encontrar a los demás. No conocían el lugar. El terreno no estaba a su favor. Sólo esperaba que los tipos esos, estuvieran en igualdad de posición.

-"¿En qué piensas?" –la voz profunda y hasta cavernosa del otro yo de Yugi salió a relucir apoderándose del cuerpo del pequeño, Anzu suspiró al notarlo, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-"En nada" –susurró, mas lo consideró después –"Bueno, en que tal vez, si logramos salir con bien de esto, me gustaría hacer ciertas cosas".

-"No te preocupes, saldremos ilesos" –murmuró para reconfortarla, aun así, él mismo no estaba seguro de ello –"Todo saldrá bien".

Dieron vuelta a la izquierda y se encontraron con el camino correcto.

-"Bien" –dijo ella animada y sintió que se le quemaba la piel cuando el chico la tomaba de la mano para no perderla. Ese tramo por pasar era aún más oscuro que el alma del más perverso.

* * *

Bajó con cuidado los escalones, de uno en uno y de vez en cuando de tres en tres, sin prisa, con precaución, atento a cualquier cosa.

Su cabello blanco se levantó de puntas al sentir una presencia subir por donde él bajaba. Se asustó, no había donde esconderse.

* * *

Cuatro pares de pies descalzos subían con cuidado las escaleras rumbo a la planta más alta de la mansión, les había costado el cansancio y tres hombres golpeados rodando escaleras abajo para llegar hasta donde estaban, sólo esperaban que ninguno más llegara, se sentían exhaustos ¿Cuánto más faltaba?, ni el propio Seto lo sabía, en la oscuridad, el terreno no era tan conocido.

Escucharon  un sonido un poco más arriba. Temblaron. Tal vez ya los estaban esperando para matarlos.

Una sombra suspiró y Honda lanzó un golpe con su puño, un sollozo se escuchó y vio su mano cerrada incrustada en el rostro de un chico albino.

-"Ba...Bakura" –tartamudeó de asombro –"Yo...lo siento" –se disculpó.

El chico sonrió con la nariz sangrando, en realidad, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que lo golpeara uno de los suyos.

-"Qué gusto haberlos encontrado a ustedes" –murmuró Ryô con un suspiro –"comenzaba a asustarme".

Seto lo miró un momento y lo obligó, como había hecho hace un rato con los otros dos, a que se quitara los zapatos.

-"Vamos hacía arriba" –dijo frío –"En mi estudio hay un teléfono, pediremos ayuda".

El albino murmuró algo mientras reflexionaba un poco.

-"Hay gente allá arriba" –pensó en voz alta –"¿En verdad creen que sería seguro ir?"

-"Sí" –dijo Honda sin rodeos –"es nuestra única salvación".

Caminaron entonces despacio avanzando hacia arriba, las cosas estaban por llegar a su cumbre.

* * *

Bueno, aquí he andado de loca con este capitulo, pido disculpas por el hecho de que no haya muerto nadie, pero bueno, esto sólo es preludio de lo bueno, el siguiente capitulo es mi favorito en cierta forma, así que bueno, es no de los más sangrientos. No se preocupen de ello. 

Sólo mandenme sus reviews, y lo publicaré, ya saben con 6 me bastan por ahora, así que bueno, de ustedes depende. Les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo, no los decepcionaré.

Bueno, el tiempo por ahora es corto para mi, así que sin nada más que agregar más que el agradecimiento a las personas que siempre están conmigo, y a las que originalmente les dediqué el fic, desde el primer al último capitulo. Por apoyarme y charlar conmigo cuando lo necesito.

Ahora sí, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews.

**NETHED:**

Gracias por decir que puedo considerarte mi amiga, esos gestos de amistad son los que me levantan el ánimo cuando está caído.

Consejos, ahorita no necesito, ya que la historia está terminada ya, y sólo publico cuando hay reviews, pero gracias, en cuanto necesite uno en alguna otra de mis historias, te lo pediré sin chistar.

Puedo agregarte a mi lista de ¿Msn? Sería lindo platicar contigo.

**RuBiAx:**

Jejejeje, pero si saliste muy bien en esa foto, entonces ya me imagino como has de salir en las demás. Para nada te vez como loca con esas trencitas, de hecho, aquí en donde vivo, mucha gente se dedica a hacerlas a los turistas y cancunenses que se dejen. Estoy ansiosa por ver aquella foto que me dices, o a ver si me pasas la pag. del curso.

Gracias por felicitarme, pero lamentablemente no gané primer lugar, pero el segundo también es bueno.

A mi también me encantan las historias de miedo, por eso he escrito ésta. Jajaja, gracias, sabes que sigue siendo dedicado a tí, que me has ayudado bastante en todos los que he hecho recientemente. Ya hasta me da pena molestarte a cada rato con mis cosas -_____--.

Tu también cuídate, y recuerda que por cualquier cosa, aquí me tienes para ayudarte y apoyarte. 

Nos vemos mi querida amiga rubia de farmacia natural XD.

**Aome-Sama:**

No, no me habías comentado, pero ahora lo sé. 

Loka, no pongas spoilers, que no vez que cuentas con ello el misterio???? Jejeje, no importa, luego te paso los demás capítulos, ya sabes que los tienes que leer todos, toditos. Jejeje. Lo de Anzu, bueno, mejor Shhhhhh, que no quiero que los lectores sepan cosas antes de tiempo.

Nos mantendremos en contacto, y ya sabes que no puedo llamarte, pero te veré en el Msn y me cuentas sobre Richard.

Estas advertida. Conste. 

Te cuidas y ellos igual te mandan saludos.

**Kaiba Shirou:**

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Chin, ya explotó y apenas estoy publicando, ouch!.

Jejeje, si, pobrecito Otogi, pero es que bueno, no pude resistirme a matarlo, y bueno, es el destino, o como dice Kaho Misuki, "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable" así que mira, es inevitable que alguien no muera con una herida grave en el abdomen, sin tratamiento, y sin más apoyo que un pequeño llorón sosteniendo su mano, y un muchacho castaño extremadamente wapo(Bakura me va a pegar por haber dicho eso de Kaiba -________-), pero no te preocupes, imagina mientras tanto a Kaiba maquillado, así se te aligera un poco la pena. Si, lastima que no existen los discos de duelo, con ellos, las compras de los fans, serían infinitamente más rápidas (¿te imaginas a toda la gente corriendo como hormigas estúpidas por todos lados, dándote paso hacia la caja? De lo único que me preocuparía, sería de no asustar a la cajera, para que me atienda sin estar Shockeada).

Nos vemos pronto, solo te pregunto una cosita ¿Puedo agregarte a mi Msn?

Porfis, di que sí, anda, anda.

**TORMENTA:**

En realidad, no, no te conozco, y eso es lo de menos. Podemos conocernos si tu quieres. De eso no hay problema, solo tienes que dejarme tu correo, o agregarme al tuyo. Como te parezca más cómodo.

Gracias Por decir que está padre mi fic, y es que en verdad para ello escribo, para que las personas lean, les guste, y tengan una alternativa un poquito separada de lectura(en verdad, creo que por ello escribimos todos los autores de fics)Gracias, por leerme, y nos vemos.

**Mago Oscuro del Caos:**

Gracias, no creo que esté tan macabro (incluso leyéndolo de noche no da miedo, a veces me da risa XD).

A mi también ha gustado la parte donde Mokuba dice quienes son sus victimarios, y digo, es una explicación algo coherente para explicar porque quieren matarlos.

Gracias por leerme. Te quiero mucho por eso.

Gracias, vaya, eso es raro, soy fan de mi fan,  jejeje, que lindo nuevo concepto. 

Te cuidas mucho amigo, y salúdame a Venancio, y dile que si alguna vez quiere vivir de nuevo en un rancho, yo le puedo ofrecer vivienda en el de mi abuelo.

Nos vemos y cuida de Tea, que en esté fic, no creo que se salve. Gwajajajajajajajajaja 8D.


	4. Capitulo IV

**_TRICK OR TREAT..._**

Cuanto más avanzaban, más se perdían. Cada recodo, cada vuelta, cada ida hacia el frente en esa oscuridad de sepulcro les hacía confundirse.

No, era peor, se extraviaban tomados de la mano.

Las uñas largas y pintadas de la chica sostuvieron la mano del muchacho cuando el frío se hizo más intenso, y la oscuridad más profunda e inmisericordiosa. Y ahí, dentro de toda penumbra, mojados y temblando, sin decir palabra alguna, caldeándose por dentro. Estaban tomados de las manos. 

-'Quiero soltarme' –pensaron tan al unísono, que podría jurarse que habían escuchado el pensamiento del otro vociferado en el vacío.

Pero su pensamiento era tan diferente a su instinto, una cosa dice algo, y hace precisamente lo contrario.

Él se aclaró la garganta y con su mano libre jaló el cuello redondo de su playera húmeda, ella sonrió tontamente ante la acción. Pero siguieron tomados de las manos.

Jouno se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y tomó a Mai del rostro. Por un momento miró sus ojos violetas brillar en la oscuridad y quiso cerrar la distancia de sus labios. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

Su respiración se fundió en una, haciendo un cosquilleo frío en la nariz de ambos, y cuando la distancia se desapareció con la excepción de un diminuto milímetro, un grito lastimero cercó su intento de besarse…

Era como el chirrido agonizante de un felino negro quemado en una hoguera santa.

Saltaron hacía atrás y comprendieron la naturaleza del sonido agudo que retumbó en cada habitación.

-"Shizuka" –murmuró el chico y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. La mujer con él no hizo nada por consolarlo.

* * *

Habían logrado llegar hasta arriba sin ninguna complicación más. 

Entraron al estudio del genio y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, tratando de proteger su vida por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar.

El chiquillo corrió al escritorio de su hermano, y descolgó el auricular mientras marcaba apresuradamente los tres dígitos con los que se comunicarían con su posible salvación.

Se quedó atónito.

La boca se le secó de pronto y su lengua se arrastró flácida y anudada murmurando algo apenas entendible ante su sorpresa.

-"No hay línea…".

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y varios estantes cayeron al piso como si las palabras del chico fueran una señal…

Los estaban esperando. Era una maldita emboscada.

* * *

Se detuvieron en su andar al escuchar el grito de una mujer, tan desgarrador y lastimero, que su espina se dobló a la mitad con sólo pensar en su agonía. Temblaron, y Anzu tomó la mano del chico con más fuerza, pegándose lo más que pudo a él.

-"Shizuka" –murmuró el espíritu del puzzle con voz profunda mientras bajaba la mirada.

-"Shizuka" –susurró la chica con tristeza.

-"Vamos Anzu" –dijo el chico –"tenemos que llegar rápido a la salida".

Ella asintió y caminó más aprisa junto con él.

* * *

Los atacaron de repente y no pudieron hacer nada, los tenían rodeados, al parecer ya se imaginaban que subirían a hacer la llamada. Era de esperarse. Ellos también debieron darse cuanta que los teléfonos de esa gran mansión eran completamente inservibles sin electricidad.

Maldijo en su mente, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían todos en ese momento, en el que Honda y él, se encargaban de los tipos.

Shizuka abrazó a Mokuba casi por inercia, y Ryô abrazó a Shizuka con un impulso desesperado de proteger a ambos. Parecían un capullo blanco, café y negro.

Mokuba comenzó a llorar al ver entre los brazos de la chica, como su hermano era atacado con un cuchillo, viendo obvia la desventaja en ese juego del mal; advirtiendo la sonrisa ladina y sardónica del hombre robusto que atravesaba su mirar por sobre sus anteojos oscuros..

Shizuka apretó más los brazos para evitar que el niño mirara. Comenzó a rezar, dejando sordo al chiquillo con su súplica misericordiosa para que un milagro sucediera.

Pero el milagro nunca lleg

Todo lo contrarío, el grito suave del moreno se escuchó despacio junto con el sonido de un derrumbe pequeño.

Voltearon la vista, y se encontraron con un mal herido y delirante Honda bajo un pesado librero de fina caoba.

Se les atragantó el llanto viendo la cara de maldito en el asesino.

Sus manos todavía sostenían el cuchillo mientras las mantenía estiradas riéndose como si fuera un chiste lo que acababa de hacer.

Honda escupió sangre mientras lloraba de dolor, podría adivinarse el pecho comprimido bajo el librero. Los libros de diversos colores, estaban dispersos algunos cerrados sobre su cabeza, otros abiertos al par como si quisieran que esa fuera su última lectura.

Seto se tocó el pecho con horror, el pobre chico mantenía el rostro abajo mientras respiraba sus últimas bocanadas de aliento. Él no pudo evitar enfurecerse, y, con la ira en los ojos, comenzó a golpear a todo el que podía sin miramiento alguno; incluso logró recoger varios libros que se apilaban en desorden alrededor del moribundo, y los arrojó con fuerza a los cuerpos y caras de los sujetos que los atacaban, dándose tiempo, en el momento en el que se doblaban ante el golpe seco, a dejarlos inconscientes con certeros y recios toques en las nucas.

Un ruido lo sacó del ensimismo en el que se perdió mientras golpeaba sin misericordia a uno de los hombres. Volteó a ver, y se encontró con la imagen de Ryô estampado contra una pared, el cuerpo del muchachito albino resbaló con lentos movimientos dejando una línea de sangre fresca delineando el camino de su cabeza. Cayó por fin al piso.

El CEO entró de pronto en cuenta, la chica y su hermano estaban expuestos por completo y, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el mismo asesino de Honda, tomó a la chica de los cabellos y la alzó hasta que sus dedos descalzos no tocaron el piso. 

Sonrió. 

El maldito sonrió con todos los dientes cómo si en verdad fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo el hacer sufrir a una joven mujer…la sonrisa se hizo más amplía y Seto vio lo peor.

El protervo comenzó a golpearla en el rostro. Lo hacía con saña, sin remordimiento alguno, casi podría jurase que reía mientras lo hacía. 

No pudo más. Kaiba no pudo seguir presenciando ese espectáculo, peor aún, no podía permitir que su hermano presenciara tan cruenta y cruel escena de goce humano.

Se arrojó con entereza hacia el tipo, quien, sin inmutarse siguiera, esquivó el golpe del genio, zarandando más la cabeza de Shizuka.

-"Bas... Basta" –lloriqueó ella con la voz quebrada –"M-m…me duele…" –a Seto se le cayó el corazón a los pies con sólo escuchar la súplica.

El hombre sonrió, si se podía, aún más, caminando despacio y sin rodeos, con la seguridad del triunfador pintada en el rostro, hacia el ventanal del balcón. 

-"Mira niñita" –dijo el tipo con voz suave –"se ve que tus amigos te quieren mucho" –los ojos de Shizuka se pintaron de pánico, el maldito sonrió y se acercó a su oreja –"Y no los culpo" –murmuró y lamió el rostro de la chica, disfrutando el sabor de la sangre que escurría de su frente –"en verdad, eres muy hermosa" –sonrió cuando dejó de lamerla y le plantó un beso brusco en los labios –"Pero no puedo divertirme contigo, es una verdadera lástima, sería bueno averiguar que tal rezas bajo mi cuerpo en una cama" – la mirada de Seto se tornó rabiosa ante la abominación del matón al decirle eso la hermana del cachorro –"la paga es la paga, y prefiero el dinero para pagar una buena prostituta, que arriesgar mi cuello por no acabar con un placer de medio tiempo" –su sonrisa se volvió tenebrosa cuando abrió la ventana del balcón para poder salir, la lluvia seguía afuera, y, como si fuera un énfasis a su sadismo, un rayo iluminó con luz amarilla el cuerpo de la chica y el sujeto, mientras este la levantaba para mirarla por última vez a los ojos –"Lo siento" –dijo con falso arrepentimiento y, como si nada, la dejó caer…

Mokuba gritó aterrado, pero su grito no fue tan fuerte como el de la chica al caer, con la desgarradora imagen del hombre arriba y su espalda surcando el viento hacía abajo, mientras caía por lo que parecía una de las partes más altas de la casa, viendo la sonrisa del sujeto en todo momento, como si se divirtiera. Y gritó…gritó con toda la fuerza de una vida que se va…con el último respiro que daría en el mundo, como para que la imagen del horror permaneciera perpetua en la mente del asesino.

Cayó y ahí quedó, acurrucada con la muerte mientras la lluvia se empeñaba a lavar el rastro carmín, diluyendo su sangre con el agua, como si quisiera que no quedara nada.

Seto se enfureció y atacó al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, el florero en sus manos se deshizo en su cabeza.

Bufó con desilusión, el maldito había muerto de un sólo golpe, jamás pagaría lo que en realidad se merecía.

Suspiró y se abrazó de Mokuba, ya ningún hombre se encontraba con conciencia, todos yacían en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

Caminó despacio y se dirigió, aún abrazado de su hermanito, hacia el librero derrumbado.

Miró a Honda, y hubiera jurado que él lo había mirado. Sí, acabada de morir con los ojos abiertos.

Mokuba se cubrió el rostro entero con las manos, en contadas ocasiones él lo defendió, protegió y cuidó con ahínco, lo consideraba un amigo.

Kaiba lo abrazó más hacia sí para reconfortarlo, y el chiquillo colocó una mano en el rostro del moreno, justo a la altura de su frente. Sollozó en silencio, y le cerró los ojos deshaciéndose para siempre de su última mirada perdida.

Seto soltó a su hermano y caminó con cuidado al balcón, Mokuba iba a seguirlo, pero Kaiba, con ojos severos, lo detuvo. El niño frenó y se mantuvo en su sitio.

Volvió a mojarse, la lluvia caía sobre sus cabeza y no le importaba un comino, seguía observando con mirada gacha hacía el suelo, agarrándose del barandal de mármol con delicadeza para no perder la fuerza de voluntad, la chica seguía ahí, con el cuerpo en una posición tan incómoda como imposible mirando hacía arriba, un rayo surcó el cielo, y la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se iluminó casi de manera macabra. Seto dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"Murió con una sonrisa" –escuchó el CEO la voz del chico albino que ahora estaba parado junto a él –"Supongo que sabía que moriría al instante…" –se mordió los labios –"que no sufriría al morir…".

Seto estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminó de regreso a su estudio. Ryô trató de seguirle el paso, algo tambaleante.

Una vez que el albino hubo entrado al lugar, Seto cerró las ventanas del balcón, como si en realidad le importara que su estudio se mojara.

Tropezó de pronto cuando iban de salida, el cable del teléfono se había atorado en su pie. Se agachó con cuidado y tomó el cable segado –"Estamos atrapados…" –murmuró con desaliento…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, porque en lo que a mi respecta, es uno de mis favoritos. Claro, ni está tan sangriento una vez que lo he releído unas veinte mil veces. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. El próximo capitulo estará pronto si los reviews llegan a la cantidad marcada en mi conciencia. Y es que, en verdad les doy muchas gracias, por mandarme su apoyo.

Bueno, sin más ni más, ¡¡a contestar reviews se ha dicho!!

Radfel:

 Maldita diosa de mierda, claro que quiero ser tu apóstol, y el fic ya está terminado, ya sabes que sólo espero a que me manden reviews para ponerlo lo más pronto posible, asi que no te quejes de mí. Mejor usa tus poderes, y haz que los demás me manden mensajitos para que publique. Sabes, ya te tengo otro rezo, aunque no tan lindo como el primero, pero por ahí va:

**AVE RADFEL**

**Tú te salves sola, Radfel, llena eres de histeria, tú sola ere contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las deidades, y vendito es el fruto de tu ingenio, Yaoi.**

**Santa Radfel, madre Yaoi, ruega por todos nosotros, tus fieles lectores, ahora y en la hora de lectura. Amen.**

**CREDO**

**Creo sólo en Radfel, madre todopoderosa, **

**Creadora del lemon entre los hombres, **

**de todos sus consoladores y sus lubricantes.**

**Creo en una solo Diosa, Radfel,**

**Madre única del Yaoi,**

**Nacida en el D.F,**

**Lugar de los capitalinos:**

**Dios de Dios,**

**Luz, de Luz**

**Yaoista verdadera de Yaoista verdadera,**

**Engendrada, no creada,**

**Única en su naturaleza,**

**Por lo que todo ha hecho;**

**Que por nosotras, las yoaistas,**

**Y por nuestra entretención,**

**Bajó del templo,**

**Y por obra de su espíritu santo,**

**Se encarnó a sí misma, virgen,**

**Y se hizo Diosa;**

**Y por nuestra causa fue libidinosa**

**Con su Yugi y Yami.**

**Se bloqueó y fue olvidada,**

**Pero resucitó en un rato,**

**Según sus contactos,**

**Y volvió al Templo.**

**Y está sentada a sus anchas,**

**Como única Diosa,**

**Y de nuevo vendrá con gloria, **

**Para leer fics de homo y hetes**

**Y su chispa no tendrá fin.**

**Creo en el espíritu de "Radfy"**

**Señora y dadora de risas,**

**Que procede sólo**

**Y de si misma,**

**Y qué como ella misma, **

**Recibe una misma adoración y gloria**

**Y que habló como profeta.**

**Creo en su secta,**

**Que es una, rara, extravagante y apocalíptica.**

**Confieso que hay sólo una Diosa**

**Para la expansión de los pecados,**

**Espero sus fics y sus lemons **

**Y todo el yaoi en un mundo bizarro y futuro.**

**"RAFmen"**

Espero te hayan gustado, porque en verdad se me secó la cabeza, y hasta es posible que me descomulguen por esto, así que más te vale que me nombres sacerdotisa suprema todopoderosa (como Seto *-*) porque si no, te quemo el templo y adoro alguna vaca de oro que pase por ahí. Y bueno, el fic de la muerte continua, con la muerte de TODOS tus niños. Bueno, espero estar en TU cielo cuando me llegue la hora de estar ahí (ya me lo imagino, como es tuyo, ha de estar lleno de Yamis, Yugis, Jounouchis, Setos, Ryous y Bakuras fornicando por doquier *¬*)

No me acurdo del que fic, hablas, pero si me lo recuerdas, pondré manos a la obra de inmediato.

Te cuidas, porque aquí esta SASERDOTIZA te estará rezando hasta que le sangre la boca

Fenryr:

¿¿Superarme?? Cualquiera me supera, de eso no te preocupes, tú sólo concéntrate en escribir lo que quieres y como lo quieres, me habrás superado por mucho.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y por ello seguiré escribiendo de lo demás que estoy escribiendo.

Cuídate igual y gracias por leer mi fic.

Nethed:

Jeje, gracias, si, me fascina el terror, continuare escribiendo, gracias por los ánimos, y ojalá sigas con tus historias pronto. Cuídate mucho.

RuBiAx:

Jejeje. Mi rubia favorita. En verdad fue gracioso todo lo que vi, no he terminado de ver la pag. Pero en cuanto tenga suficiente tiempo, la veré de pies a cabeza. Gracias por decir que soy l numero uno, eso me ha animado mucho, y ya veras, pronto te daré una sorpresita. Por el momento se me acaba y tengo que irme, pero gracias por tu review. 

Aome-Sama:

Lo siento, pero no puedo mandarte nada ahora, confórmate con lo que te he mandado, y apura a tu mamá para que junte suficiente para sacar a tu Yami, así si podré complacerte, ya veras, porque aun me falta un poco de tu regalo. Así que pronto tendrás tu bonus.

Cuídate mucho, y espera sorpresas.

Gabe Logan:

Si, ahora que me lo has hecho pensar, tienes razón, no entiendo tampoco porque Seto no tiene armas en sus casa, pero bueno, será tal vez porque se la vive rodeado de Guardaespaldas (bueno, a veces u,u) Respecto a Joey y Mai, ya veras lo que pasa, lo mismo que Yami y Tea, son pequeñas sorpresitas que tengo para ustedes, solo espero que no se decepcionen. Gracias por el Review y cuídate mucho.

Zero Asakura:

Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo mucho, pero algo se hará, cuídate mucho, y recuerda que siempre velaré por ti y por ya sabes quien, es lo menos que puedo hacer al no saber como complacerte en este fic de todo.

Bueno, no me queda tiempo, y sólo quiero decir que el dedico la muerte de Shizuka a mi amiga Jennyfer S. Lleneri, porque es bien sádica y eso me cae bien.

Nos vemos, ya saben, manden sus reviews y la historia saldrá pronto, cuídense mucho y vio me marcho ay para la escuela.


	5. Capitulo V

**_TRICK OR TREAT…_**

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, como si buscaran un lugar en específico, andando casi a ciegas con el instinto guiándolos como lazarillo.

La mano de la chica se apretó más a la de Yami y este no se opuso a ello, sabía a la perfección como odiaba ella a la oscuridad.

Llegaron por fin a donde todo había comenzado. Las chispas aún brincaban y la daga permanecía incrustada sin sufrir las quemaduras de la electricidad.

Ella se abrazó a él y aguardaron en silencio, pegados a un rincón, ocultos entre las sombras, esperando a que todo pasara.

El amanecer acabaría toda aquella pesadilla…

* * *

Mai tembló en su regazo mientras aguardaban en el armario, escondidos entre las cosas viejas y polvorosas, sucias y olvidadas.

Suspiró, y él también lo hizo.

Katsuya miró su reloj apretando el botón que lo iluminaba. El aparato brilló de color azul, y Jounouchi pudo al fin ver la hora.

Suspiró. Eran apenas las 2:47 de la madrugada.

-"¿Qué hora es?" –preguntó la rubia, el chico sólo volvió a apretar el botoncito y movió la mano para que la mujer viera el reloj de frente.

Ella también suspiró y se agarró el cabello con una mano, esperaba con ansias a que amaneciera, tal vez así, como en toda película de horror, las cosas acabasen con ellos ilesos.

-"¿Tienes frío?" –la pregunta del chico le sacó del ensimismo, ella sonrió en la oscuridad y asintió con la cabeza de una manera lenta y sensual.

Jouno sonrió también y se levantó un poco, descolgó un saco, y cubrió a ambos con él. Abrazando por los hombros a la dama mientras se acurrucaba uno contra el otro.

Se miraron ambos en el crepúsculo, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de toda la oscuridad que los cubría. Él sintió una mano en su mejilla arrastrando la distancia, su cuerpo tembló por un momento, el cabello de la rubia se pegó al suyo cuando juntaron sus frentes, mirando atentamente las pupilas dilatadas del otro, brillando, sólo brillando…

La respiración les hizo cosquillas en el rostro, Jouno olvidó la pena de la muerte de su hermana por un minuto, tan corto como el beso que se dieron de una manera tan inocente.

No pudo ser más que eso, un simple e inocente beso. Cuando estuvo a punto de ser más, él lo interrumpió separándose de ella.

-"He visto demasiadas películas de horror…" –dijo con una sonrisa opaca –"…como para saber que cuando uno tiene una debilidad así, es acuchillado por la espalda…".

Mai sonrió de vuelta, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, ella también había visto varias de esas malas películas predecibles  –"Tienes razón. No es tiempo para esto".

El chico salió del clóset y se besó la punta de los dedos, ella lo miró aún sentada, y él juntó sus labios pintados con las yemas de su palma, frotándola ligeramente. Mai alzó el rostro y se dejó hacer ello con encantadora mirada, abrió la boca, y lamió sensualmente los dedos de Jouno.

-"No salgas de aquí" –le ordenó el chico un poco cohibido por la actitud de la mujer –"Espero no tardarme".

Y con esas, se fue como si nada, aunque en realidad hervía por dentro.

* * *

Habían caminado ya un buen rato después de haber bajado las escaleras, los pasos arrastrados lastimaron sus pies. Siguieron caminando, escondiéndose tras de las sombras, con la luz de la luna iluminando el salón principal.

No había nadie, y eso era extraño, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron por otro lado, la muerte de sus amigos en el estudio de Kaiba, les había hecho aprender que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y si un lugar estaba desierto, no significaba que realmente lo estuviera.

El albino caminó al frente durante un tiempo. Seto y Mokuba le siguieron el paso, parecía que ya podía caminar bien, se había restablecido cuando bajaban las escaleras, no había duda, la supervivencia hacía milagros.

Kaiba miró con atención al chico frente a él, estaba herido en el brazo, con un trapo amarrado que se teñía más de rojo a cada paso, su ropa aun estaba húmeda y su cabello, originalmente blanco, mostraba una tonalidad carmesí en su parte posterior.

-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Mokuba adelantándose a su hermano. El albino dio vuelta y sonrió de manera amable, mostrando sin querer la nariz que aún le sangraba.

-"Sí, no se preocupen".

El chiquillo lo miró de manera poco convencida, aun así le sonrió.

Seto sólo pensó en que apenas acabara la pesadilla, debían de acudir a un hospital.

En eso estaba cuando, de manera autómata se detuvo, Mokuba lo miró extrañado al igual que el tierno blanquecino.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntaron al unísono en voz baja.

-"Otogi…" –murmuró el castaño con mirada ida –"Aquí es donde lo dejamos, el cuerpo estaba aquí, justo aquí…".

Mokuba cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio de manera extraña, casi haciéndolo sangrar –"Otogi…" –susurró de pronto y su hermano supuso que recordaba su muerte.

-"¿Qué…qué pasa con él?" –preguntó Ryô con voz taciturna, sabía que había pasado lo peor.

No dijeron nada, ambos hermanos bajaron la cabeza de manera acongojada, esos malditos se habían llevado el cuerpo.

-"Sigamos" –dijo Seto –"Hay muchas cosas que hacer, y entre esas es el salir vivos de esto".

* * *

Yugi, siendo él mismo por un momento, se percató de un ruido ligero, los pasos amortiguados por los tenis que usaba el sujeto avanzaban hacia donde acurrucados se encontraban ellos. Sonrió respirando tranquilo. Era Katsuya.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" –preguntó el pequeño, el chico sonrió con victoria.

-"Al fin los he encontrado" –murmuró con ojos brillantes –"Mai está en un clóset, no muy lejos de aquí, al menos ya podremos avanzar, ahora que somos cuatro".

-"Siento lo de tu hermana" –dijo un chica entrometiéndose en lo que hablaban los chicos, Jounouchi bajó la cabeza –"Su turno llegó primero, en verdad…lo siento".

El rubio negó con la cabeza –"No, ya no importa, ahora lo primordial somos nosotros".

Yugi asintió despacio, tomó a Anzu de la mano para que los siguiera y se fueron los dos hacia donde el chico les había dicho donde estaba la mujer.

* * *

-"¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?" –preguntó Mokuba, y los dos muchachos negaron con la cabeza, ninguno llevaba reloj.

-"¿Qué haremos?" –Se atrevió a hablar el albino –"¿Qué haremos si llegamos a encontrar a los demás?".

-"Escapar" –dijo Seto con la mirada gacha.

-"¿Y como lo haremos?" –el CEO no entendió la pregunta y lo miró confundido. El peliblanco se exasperó –"Sí, me refiero a cómo lo haremos, ¿pelearemos de frente? Eso no nos llevó a nada la última vez, perdimos a dos en el intento" –su mirada sensata se agachó por un momento recordando las cosas. Kaiba colocó su mano en el hombro de peliblanco.

-"Conozco una salida de emergencia, podremos salir por la sala de computadoras, ese lugar va directo a un tramo del jardín donde es difícil que nos vean".

La mirada de Seto se tornó confusa de pronto al darse cuenta de algo, más lo olvidó, no dándole tanta importancia.

Siguieron caminando…

* * *

Jounouchi detuvo a sus acompañantes con una mano y los hizo recargarse contra la pared, el presentimiento de alguien acercarse, le cosquilleó la espalda y pensó que era mejor seguir la corazonada.

Suspiró con ilusión y la mueca de la esperanza tornó su faz. Seto y los demás se acercaban hacía ellos.

Saltó de pronto ante los que caminaban con sigilo y los asustó con el impulso del acto, no se lo esperaban tan así y Kaiba se reprimió mentalmente por ello, no debían perder la compostura ¿qué hubiera pasado si en ves del Inu fueran los asesinos?

Pero al menos se alegró de encontrar a los que faltaban.

-"Al menos ya estamos casi todos" –dijo Katsuya y Ryô bajó la mirada –"¿Qué…qué pasa?"

Mokuba se acercó a él y como pudo, trató de tocar el hombro del rubio, llegando sólo hasta un poco más allá de su codo –"Lo siento…Shizuka…ella…"

Katsuya no dijo nada, siquiera agachó la mirada con ello –"Eso ya lo sé, escuché el grito de mi hermana".

-"Honda y Otogi también… ellos…" –pronunció taciturno el blanquecino.

Anzu, Yugi y Katsuya agacharon la mirada casi al mismo tiempo. No podía ser que Honda y Otogi hubieran muerto.

-"Sé de un lugar por el que podremos escapar, sólo que debemos darnos prisa".

 El CEO estuvo por irse, cuando la voz de Katsuya lo detuvo.

-"Un momento" –gritó, todos voltearon a verlo –"Mai aún está escondida, debemos ir por ella".

Todos asintieron y el "güero" comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde lo aguardaba la mujer.

Un gritó se escuchó y el grupo se detuvo en seco, el sonido fue tan desgarrador como el emitido por la hermana Katsuya, si no es que fuera igual.

Él arrancó en carrera hacia donde había dejado resguardada a la mujer, los demás trataron de seguirle el paso a duras penas, se veía aterrado por lo que le llegase a pasar a la chica que aguardaba en el armario por él.

Su paso se frenó de pronto y su rostro se hundió en terror, la mujer yacía agonizante en el piso, bañada en sangre, con la ropa rasgada y ojos encallados en dolor.

Una última chispa brilló en sus pupilas violetas cuando Jounouchi llegó, como si fuera a él al que quisiera ver antes de morir.

Los hombres se acercaron a él con dagas en las manos, pero esto no evitó que el chico se les enfrentara, el coraje era tal, que ni la desventaja frenó su deseo de venganza, sus ojos llamearon con furia, y la agilidad salida de la ira, evitó que el primera zarpazo lograra herirle. El asesino quedó con la mano tendida hacia él, aún con la daga en la mano cortando solo el viento. Katsuya apresó el brazo del tipo bajo su axila y con el brazo libre, usando toda su fuerza en su puño, lo golpeó en plena sien.

El sujeto cayó al piso mientras se convulsionaba de manera exagerada, Jouno lo pateó y este dejó de moverse.

El otro se le lanzó de igual manera, pero con más precaución; y Jounouchi gimió de dolor, esa envestida si logró herirle y ahora la sangre brotaba de un costado de su pecho, el matón sonrió, ahora que estaba herido, sería más vulnerable todavía.

Se lanzó por segunda vez, y contrarió a lo que pensó, el chico estuvo listo para esquivar su golpe, dándole oportunidad de apresarlo entre él y la pared, golpeando su cabeza con el filo de un marco pesado. La frente del sujeto comenzó a sangrar.

-"¡MALDITO!" –Gritó el hombre y se lanzó con fuerza hacia el chico, quien esperándolo con ansias, logró hacerse a un lado y golpeó muy a tiempo la boca del estómago del sujeto, atacado después, con la mano cerrada, la garganta del granuja evitando el respirar.

Pronto murió el desgraciado y Katsuya corrió hacia Mai, quien miraba con una mueca delirante y sonriente.

-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó preocupado el chico, ella sonrío aún más.

-"No…" –contestó con un hilo de voz.

Todos llegaron en ese momento, no dijeron nada, se mantuvieron al margen, observando con sufrimiento la escena. Era una obvia despedida.

Ella lo tomó de las mejillas con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo. El muchacho se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso, y mucho menos lo que siguió de ello.

Mai dijo un lento _–"Adiós"_, y lo besó en los labios, con delicadeza pasmosa, cerrado los ojos con dolor y levantando con ligueraza su cuerpo, para poder alcanzar mejor el rostro del rubio de ojos castaños.

Su pulsó se desvaneció y cayó muerta con un último suspiro. Katsuya lloró aún con la posición del beso. Se abrazó a ella y siguió llorando con más ahínco, temblando en espasmos con el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos.

Era una escena conmovedora, digna de romper cualquier corazón. Anzu comenzó a llorar y se abrazó de los hombros de Mokuba, quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Katsuya.

-"Es hora de irnos" –le dijo y el rubio asintió con la cabeza en un ligero movimiento. Sonrió con diligencia, acercando el semblante pálido y muerto a su rostro.

Lo besó en los labios por última vez.

* * *

Caminaron a hurtadillas con la cabeza gacha y pasos obligados, despacio, con la calma del miedo y dolor sentenciando su andar.

Kaiba se detuvo frente a un tapiz medieval traído por su "padre" de sus tantos viajes a Europa. Katsuya lo movió buscando el pasadizo, pero no encontró nada. Seto de rió palpando la pared frente al tapiz.

-"No soy tan obvio" –dijo y dando siete ligeros golpes, la pared se abrió.

Revisó con cautela aguardando con cuidado de que nadie los observara, y dejó pasar a todos indicándoles que pisaran con cuidado las escaleras.

El lugar era el más lúgubre de la casa, o al menos, con la ausencia de luz así parecía ser, Kaiba, mientras tanto, caminaba casi como si nada, al menos él conocía mejor que nadie ese lugar.

La luz fría del brillo de un metal les deslumbró los ojos por menos de un segundo, una enorme puerta blindada se impuso ante ellos y Kaiba maldijo su suerte y su poca memoria.

-"Bien, tienen que ayudarme" –dijo –"Este cuarto, por lo general reserva un poco de energía para guardar los datos en su centro, pero en la situación en la que estamos, y si mis cálculos son correctos, habrá un problema".

Todos miraron confundidos al chico, este sólo se acercó a la puerta y se agachó dirigiendo su tacto a un lado del blindaje. Desde lo ocurrido con Pegasus, había mandado a cambiar toda la entrada en un complicado sistema. Buscó con un ahínco silencioso, el control que accionaba la energía de emergencia de esa sala.

Lo encontró y en sus labios se vislumbró una sonrisa triunfadora, la pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar.

Arrancó como pudo la tapa y combinó al azar varios cables para cambiar el destino de la energía.

La luz del cuarto se encendió de manera débil, y tan rápido como pudo, se levantó sin perder tiempo, oprimió un interruptor y el reconocedor de retina se puso a trabajar mientras escaseaba el ojo del muchacho.

La puerta se abrió despacio y las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Se acabó la energía y la puerta se quedó a menos de medio abrir.

-"Ayúdenme" –dijo el CEO, y todos se acercaron a él, quien ya comenzaba a empujar la pesada puerta metálica. 

La fuerza de todos logró abrir lo suficiente para poder entrar de uno por uno al lugar, sumiendo el estómago. El lugar era más lóbrego todavía.

El frío del recuerdo le arrugó el rostro, fue ahí donde su computadora le había informado sobre el secuestro de su hermano. Negó con la cabeza. Temía que algo peor llegase a pasar en ese momento.

Les mostró a todos la salida hacía el jardín y antes de seguirlos, se permitió un momento para contemplar a su vieja amiga, con los circuitos fríos y apagados. Suspiró y tocó el teclado con delicadeza, esperaba con el alma volver a usarla algún día.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, y la lluvia pronto empapó de nuevo su cabeza, sonrió la pesadilla había acabado.

* * *

Hasta aquí la dejo, no es el final, lo advierto, aun falta algo de desenlace, pero pronto, no se preocupen.

No tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que pronto publicaré el sexto capitulo, pero eso depende de que me dejen review o no, sólo les digo que las cosas se pondrán un poquito interesantes.

Agradezco a todos los que me han leído, y bueno, aquí esta la contestación de los reviews.

**RuBiAx:**

Hey, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y edición, en realidad me has sido de gran ayuda, jeje, si, muy trágica la muerte de Shizuka, y que bueno que te haya gustado, la hice para que la gente sádica como nosotros se regocije. No, no es cierto, no sé porque la maté así, pero bueno, me gusto mucho hacerlo.

Bueno, tú no eres mi primera amiga que he obtenido gracias a los fics, pero si eres una de las más especiales, además de mi primera editora. A mi me encanta leer tus fics y editarlos.

Sí, los libros de Harry Potter son estupendos, espero que el final de esta historia te deje un buen sabor de boca, pero no lo digas aquí, que no quiero adelantar nada.

Ok, cuídate mucho y suerte en todos los exámenes que has presentado.

**Zero Asakura:**

Jeje, no te preocupes mi otro yo, no esperaras por el siguiente capitulo, sólo recuerda ser paciente.

Por cierto, salúdame a Pam.

**Gabe Logan:**

Bueno, tal vez te decepcione un poco la historia, tal vez no, eso esta a criterio. No te preocupes, no los haré sufrir mucho, digo, no adelanto mucho, pero las cosas tal vez no salgan como esperas.

Gracias por el review y sigue escribiendo, que lo haces muy bien, cuídate mucho.

**NETHED:**

Jejeje, bueno, a Seto no le gusta Serenity, yo me pondría igual si mataran a algún conocido, o la hermana de uno. Gracias por tu review y espera más, que las cosas no han acabado.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:**

Gracias por decir que está buena la historia, en serio que eso es valioso para mí, el que mi querida Nii-san me apoye es conmovedor y motivador para seguir matando.

No importa si no me dejaste review hace dos capítulos, lo has hecho ahora, y eso me ha motivado un poco para otros fics, creerlo, tu apoyo es un sostén importante, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. Salúdame a tu negra conciencia que sé que está leyendo esto junto contigo, también salúdame a tus hermanos, y no te preocupes, si hay alguna otra muerte violenta, será en tu honor. Lo de Seto, ya llegará su turno de morir, de eso no te preocupes. Tal vez te decepcione un poco, pero sé que te gustará. Bueno, me despido de ti por el momento y a ver si nos vemos hoy en la noche junto con Bakura, quien está impaciente por beber contigo lo más que se pueda de cerveza (el desgraciado se comió mis rosas sólo, me culpa de piruja coqueta y ahora me pide que le pague su consumo del mes en los bares a los que suele ir, y Dios santo, sí que soy una idiota, porque acepté pagar, pero es porque lo quiero)

Jejeje, cuídate mucho y ya te dije, salúdame a tu Blanca negra conciencia.

**Fenryr:**

Jajaja. Claro que puedes superarme, de eso no hay problema. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, sólo hago lo que puedo. Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, en serio, que me digan que lo hago bien, me ayuda a mejorar día con día. Sí, si no fuera yo sádica, me enfurecería conmigo mismo por matar a Shizuka, y me ahorcaría con una corbata por haber inventado al se asesino, y, aunque no haya sufrido mucho en morir, al menos se murió. Te agradezco las suertes y espero que tú también tengas y te cuides.

Por cierto, no he leído tus fics aún, pero los he estado bajando de a poco, asi que los leeré lo más pronto posible y te dejarme reviews.

Nos vemos pronto.

**Kaiba Shirou:**

No, las vacaciones no son tan malas, claro, si se la pasa uno viajando y no trabajando o aburrido. Espero que te la hayas pasado bien donde quiera que hayas ido. Sip, dos capítulos subidos y tu sin aparecer, eso me puso triste un rato, pero como ya sé el porque de tu ausencia, no dejo de reírme al verme tonta preocupada mientras tu disfrutabas de unas merecidas vacaciones. No he visto eso de X, pero bueno, ya lo veré dentro de poco, jejeje, cuídate, escribe mucho y gracias por el review.

**Mago Oscuro del Caos:**

No importa, sé lo que se siente aquello que sentiste esa semana. Jejejeje, así que no hay cuidado. Por el momento no podré mandarte un mail, tendré que escribirlo en word y luego mandártelo porque el tiempo se me vino encima en esta semana. Ni modo, algún día mataré como maté a Shizuka, al que haya inventado la escuela u,u. Gracias por decir que te latió el capitulo, hago lo que puedo y como puedo.

Te agradezco el review y espero leerte pronto, sobre todo porque extraño tus fics.

Te cuidas mi querido magito sonrix y abraza a tu Tea muy fuerte.

Gracias por ser mi fan, que yo soy la tuya.

Bueno, hasta aquí fueron los reviews, prometo que pronto publicaré el sexto (ya lo dije arriba) y cuídense todos, dejen reviews.


	6. Capitulo VI

TRICK OR TREAT…

****

Sus ojos se abrieron en desorbitada sorpresa, frente a él, y con la mirada igual de sorprendida, sus amigos aguardaban en quietud, con temor a que un movimiento en falso, jalara del gatillo.

-"Lo sabíamos desde un principio" –dijo un tipo de cabello negro con gafas oscuras, otro, de pelo castaño, sonrió y les apuntó con descaro mientras completaba la frase –"Usaste este lugar durante el duelo de Yugi con tu alter ego en la isla del amo Pegasus".

Kaiba maldijo en voz alta, los tenían totalmente rodeados.

La chica tembló y esto no fue pasado por alto, un nervioso se atrevió a disparar y la bala pasó zumbando junto a su oído.

-"¡Anzu!" –gritó Yugi y un disparo atravesó su corazón. Un arma es peligrosa en las manos de un hombre excitable.

La chica se arrodilló al lado del chico, quien se desvanecía en la lluvia, los asesinos no hicieron nada en ese momento.

Yugi cambió a Yami y este a viceversa, ambos querían despedirse, mas no alcanzaba el tiempo.

-"No se preocupen" –dijo la bailarina –"estarán bien".

El rostro se frunció y ambas almas se juntaron en una sonrisa, tomó al muchacho en brazos y casi tal como había hecho Katsuya, se acercó a ellos para besarlos, mas su cobardía pudo más. Ni siquiera pudo murmurar un _"Te Amo" _ cuando la mano que subía con delicadeza para acariciar su mejilla, caía lánguida a un costado.

No supo de quien era la mueca, sólo supo que combinó perfectamente el carácter de ambos en un gesto entre maduro e infantil, con la facción de Yugi al sonreír, y los ojos recios de Yami, al confiar en sí mismo.

Lloró, su espina se dobló en un arco y se recostó sobre el cuerpo en sus piernas, gimoteando con entrecortada respiración, suspirando.

Un hombre se hartó de la escena y se acercó a ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, él tomó a la Magdalena y la arrastró de los cabellos; Kaiba flaqueó un poco y se arrojó a él, mas resbaló antes de llegar y dio con la espalda de lleno en el lodo.

Todos los matones se rieron, mas se olvidaron pronto observando a la jovencita, su ropa se mojaba bajo la lluvia y se pegaba a su cuerpo provocando sensuales curvas.

El de cabello negro sonrió y quiso aprovecharse, su mano se acercó a ella y recorrió sin desliz por el cuerpo de la castaña, delineando su figura con su mano, frotándola con delicadeza, divirtiéndose con su rostro lleno de pavor y asco. Eso los explayó aún más.

El rasgón de tela resonó en los oídos de sus amigos, y creyeron que ese sonido perduraría en su memoria mientras veían el torso desnudo de la chica saltar al descubierto.

-"¡Alto!" –gritó uno de los hombres mientras le arrebataba a su compañero, el cuerpo de la chica, cual si fura una simple muñeca de trapo –"No nos pagan por esta clase de diversiones".

Todos bajaron la cabeza, viendo que el sujeto tenía razón, el trabajo debía de hacerse rápido. Entre más pronto, más paga.

El tipo que sostenía a Anzu, sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia Kaiba y los demás.

-"Mátenlos" –murmuró con placer.

Katsuya, dio un paso atrás y salió del ensimismo junto con sus amigos, los había confundido y sorprendido la actitud que habían tenido los hombres con Anzu, quien aún lloraba sintiendo las manos en su cabeza, jaloneando su cabello.

Jouno no lo soportó más, y se lanzó contra los asesinos buscando venganza por Anzu y Mai. Los tipos se rieron, uno no podría contra todos ellos. Se equivocaron, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, más de tres ya estaban en el piso. Ellos se enfurecieron olvidando las carcajadas, y Seto, dejando atrás a Mokuba, se decidió ayudar a Katsuya.

Cayeron rápido más de la mitad, no muertos, pero sí inconscientes.

La mirada del sujeto que sostenía a Anzu hirvió en iracunda rabia y maldijo a los uno y mil vientos y demonios que a su mente llegan, no podía creer que dos simples muchachos, hubieran acabado con la mayoría de sus compañeros, eso era inaudito.

Mas sonrió de pronto, en sus manos estaba su carta de victoria.

-"Miren" –dijo cuando sólo quedaban ellos y él –"¿No es linda su amiga?" –Los chicos murmuraron una maldición al ver como el hombre se abrazaba de Anzu de una forma enfermiza –"Si hacen algo, cualquier cosa, bueno…pues ya saben, su amiguita lo pagará con creces" –dijo y golpeó en el rostro a la chica mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar.

-"Déjala" –gritó Seto, Katsuya se puso en una posición de ataque.

-"Vamos, si no soy estúpido" –dijo el tipo rodado los ojos con ironía –"Si con tenerla aquí conmigo estoy ganando".

Ambos chicos se mordieron el labio.

Un disparo sonó y la vista de Kaiba y Jounouchi se giró hacia atrás. Más disparos reventaron en sus oídos y observaron lento, el acribille al cual era sometido el chico albino, mientras extendía los brazos lo más que podía, protegiendo a Mokuba de los tipos que habían estado inconscientes hacía apenas sólo un rato. Los disparos se incrustaron en su cuerpo, la lluvia los confundía con truenos, pero ellos sabían que eran balas saliendo de revólveres dirigiéndose al cuerpo mal herido de su amigo.

Mokuba lloró en silencio viendo frente a él la espalda del blanquecino con los brazos extendidos amortiguando las metrallas que sabía, iban para él, casi a quema ropa.

Una bala atravesó la garganta de Ryô y este cayó de rodillas en el lodo, mas siguió con las manos abiertas protegiéndolo con todo el tesón que era capaz de brindar en ese momento, de una manera tan desesperada.

Kaiba dio un paso atrás y se lanzó contra los hombres, quienes no se esperaban un ataque, estando tan sumidos en le placer de dar muerte a tan adorable muchacho.

Volvieron a caer inconscientes, mas Seto se aseguró esta vez de patear sus nucas con odio, quedando muertos en segundos con el golpe severo de su pie.

Mokuba corrió y se arrodilló en el lodo junto al antiguo ladrón de tumbas, este sonrió por última vez y trató de decir algo, pero su garganta destrozada se lo impidió.

Murió sin despedirse…

El niño se abrazó a sus manos y sollozó sobre su pecho sangrante…

La carcajada cínica del sujeto sacó a todos del trance, dirigiendo, como él quería, su atención en lo que hacía.

-"Me aburrieron" –dijo restándole importancia –"y ciertamente no me importa lo que quieran hacer" –sacó su pistola de su funda y con un movimiento ágil, la giró con su dedo en el gatillo –"Y bueno, ya quiero mi dinero, así que mejor no me retrazo".

-"Te daré todo el dinero que quieras" –Seto lo detuvo, el hombre ladeó el cuello para pensarlo.

-"Todo el dinero que YO quiera…"-pensó en voz alta el tipo y Kaiba asintió despacio –"Todo el dinero que quiera…" –dijo de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro –"No, gracias" –sonrió el maldito y colocó la boca de la pistola en la sien de Anzu, quien no pudo evitar gemir.

-"No, espera…" –gritó el CEO, pero la sonrisa del sujeto se hizo más amplia.

-"Di _'ADIOS'_ pequeña…" –murmuró de manera divertida y jaló del gatillo.

Un tronido grueso resonó en estruendo como consecuencia del tiro del gatillo, la sangre resbaló por el rostro de la chica y ella murió al instante.

El tipo comenzó a reír como loco con la pistola en alto, sonriendo con sopor mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, con sus ojos llenos de placer. Alzando más el arma hacia el cielo mientras disparaba hacia arriba.

Kaiba suspiró con enojo, no le importaba mucho en ese momento, estuvo a punto de lanzarse al tipo, de no ser por un resplandor que lo cegó por completo y sentía una pequeña descarga en los pies al momento que caía.

El maniaco cayó fulminado, aun con el revolver en mano, su cuerpo era un verdadero asco, con las leves llamas apagándose con la lluvia, el olor repúgnate a carne quemada saliendo de sus entrañas y su piel llenas de llagas entremezcladas con sangre y carbón.

-"Lo merecido a quien lo merece" –murmuró Katsuya viendo el cuerpo del sujeto después de haberle caído el rayo –"Y una muerte así, se la ganó a pulso" –dijo sintiendo lastima por el cuerpo de su amiga, que también quedó reducida a nada.

Dio la vuelta para ir con Mokuba, aún incluso antes que su hermano.

Kaiba se levantó despacio y se dio la vuelta, ahora lo importante era escapar ellos tres a como diera lugar.

Mokuba se despegó con cuidado del albino, comprendiendo que para agradecer su gesto de protección, debía de salir con vida de todo esto.

Katsuya lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él, preguntándole a Kaiba por dónde estaba la salida.

Kaiba se adelantó a ellos, esperando que no hubiera más hombres por ahí, Jouno soltó la mano de Mokuba y miró su reloj haciendo resplandecer la luz azul para poder ver la hora.

-"Cuatro treinta y dos" –murmuró pensativo, Mokuba también miró al suelo pensado con pesadumbre, mas siguieron avanzado.

-"Llegamos" –gritó victorioso el castaño y salió por la reja, por fin, la pesadilla había terminado.

El rubio y el niño corrieron con vehemencia, mas su rostro mostraba cierta aflicción.

El crujir de una rama bajo el diluvio les sacudió la espalda, giraron y antes de que Jouno pudiera reaccionar, el portentoso hombre agitó sus brazos.

La cabeza de Katsuya giró sobre sí misma con lo ojos desorbitados y perdidos. Mokuba tembló con horror y su cabello se manchó de la sangre que escurrió de la cuenca del cuello vacío del rubio, mientras la cabeza caía pesadamente y rodaba en el fango.

El asesino rió con en hacha un en manos, era la misma que había arruinado el generador principal de electricidad de la mansión.

Seto reaccionó rápido y volvió a entrar en su propiedad, con la conciencia de que su hermanito estaba en un terrible peligro latente.

* * *

Como ya lo ven, las cosas se están poniendo buenas.

Lastima, porque lamento decirles que éste es el penúltimo capitulo u.u, en realidad he querido mucho esta historia, pues ha despertado en mi ese pequeño niño sádico que todos llevamos dentro nn (y no, no es un hijo de Bakura, aunque bien pondría serlo). Además de que es la primera historia de más de un capitulo que completo, así que me siento muy encariñada con ella.

En sí, les pido por favor que manden sus reviews, y disculpándome de ante manos por ser exigente en esta ultima entrega, rogándoles que abreven ese pequeño botoncito santo para dejarme su opinión, que esta vez, seis no serán suficientes, ya sabré yo cuantos encontrar como limite para publicar el ultimo capitulo.

En fin, a la contestación de los reviews:

**_NETHED:_** Perdona por la muerte de Joey, pero asi tenía que ser, a final de cuentas, a todos les ha llegado su hora u.u, pero no te preocupes, te apuesto que está muy feliz en el cielo de los perros y las...eeerr...emm...¿zorras? Bueno, no sé que animal sea Mai, pero bueno, están contentos los dos en su nube, no te sientas mal por ellos. Gracias por el comentario, y espera el desenlace.

**_Fenryr_****_:_** Muchas gracias amiga, en todos los fics que he publicado desde que te conozco, has dejado reviews. Si, se recuperará, en el más allá, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Disculpa por la muerte de este simpático huerito, pero no podía evitarlo, ya ha de estar feliz en el paraíso. Gracias por tu review y no te pierdas el desenlace.

Jennyfer S. Lleneri: Jaja, sip, más sangre y dolor. Bueno, viste que mi lindo Ryô no murió desangrado, pero casi, me cae que si no lo hubieran matado, el se hubiera muerto (¿?). Sip, Bakura deja en bancarrota cualquiera cuando se trata de beber, lo bueno es que es un ladrón y sin no alcanza, el completa con algún pequeño atraco que haga por ahí, de eso no te preocupes, que si se apiada de ti, hasta no pagas (le ha borrado la memoria a varios cantineros ¬¬U y a uno que otro carnicero. Mi yami le manda saludos también (casi a regaña dientes, pero saludos) y mandele saludotes a Mike, y que no se enchile, que lo hago jugando ( y si no, pues no es con intención) Nos vemos pues, y ojalá que este feliz en sus vacaciones querida hermana.

**_Kaiba Shirou:_** Gracias por tu review, y también por el comentario de que pocas veces se encuentra algo tan bueno en FF.net, pero aceptémoslo, todos somos escritores en potencia, es sólo que tenemos que pulirnos un poco. Jaja, un brillo de esperanza, pues bueno, ya viste que no, sorry, pero bueno, las cosas no están tan mal, al menos quedan dos eso ya es ganancia. Jajaja, nos vemos pronto, deja review para ver el final, que está bueno (espero =P).

**_Mago Oscuro del Caos:_** Bueno, ya no está a salvo contigo la pobre de Tea, ahora está por ahí, con su alma vagando en el caos (¡una vaga! Hay que llamar al asilo de vagabundos ¡EL DOYO KAMIYA KASSHIN!) ya viste que si le pasó algo a Jounouchi, así que mejor no preocuparnos por él ¿Cuándo actualizaras tus fics? Espero que pronto, porque varias fanáticas estamos esperando de ti. Te cuidas y espera el final.

**_Ishida_****_ Rio:_** Pues bien, no te hago esperar más con este capitulo, así que bueno, ahora solo tienes que esperar el último para de pestañas (es que así dice una amiga en vez ce decir los nervios de punta XD) gracias por decir que está increíble el fic, y también gracias por tu review.

**_Sky5-death13:_** Gracias por tu comentario, y perdona el no poder satisfacerte con eso de no matar a Anzu, pero es que no pude evitarlo, tenía que morir ella y el resto, pero no te preocupes, se que fue predecible, pero te apuesto a que lo que sigue no lo es (creo) en fin, nos vemos después, y sigue leyendo.

**_RuBiAx_**: No importa que seas la primera o la ultima en enviar review, lo importante es que se que estas ahí y bien. Lo bueno es que ya estas con tu computadora, eso te ha de hacer feliz. No puedo decir que tu hermana es mala, porque te ha dejado usar su computadora un par de veces. Si, esa es  mi pareja no yaoi favorita ( la Joey/Mai) lastima que ese hermoso beso fuera de despedida, pero ya sabes como están las cosas, nadie mejor que tu conoce el fin de mi historia, así que sólo tienes que esperar el siguiente capitulo, que le agregaré algo especial al final (no de la historia, sino de mis comentarios) así que gracias, un besototototototote y cuídate mucho.

Bueno, me despido entonces pidiendo su reviews y otro favorcito:

**_¡ ¡ ¡ V I S I T E N   L A   S E C C I " N   D E   Z O I D S ! ! !_**

Y si no leen mis fics de ahí, por lo menor lean los de los otros autores, que en verdad están interesantes. Hay que apoyar esa sección que está muy apagada u.u

Nos vemos pues, y cuídense todos.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**

**_Misao Malon._**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**


	7. Capitulo VII

**_TRICK OR TREAT…_**

****

El hombre, con su rostro crudo y demacrado, sonrió en la oscuridad al ver la desesperación del CEO; agitó el hacha una vez más. Asustó al chiquillo, sin la intención de matarlo aún.

Kaiba se acercó a su hermanito, abrazándolo con fuerza, absorbiendo sus temblores, mirando con rabia al sujeto que extendía sus labios por todo lo largo de su cara, curvándolos hacia arriba.

-"¡ESTÚPIDOS!" –aulló divertido, mientras lanzaba zarpadas a la pareja de hermanos.

Kaiba se alejó en impulso, obligando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo, la playera del genio se rasgó de la parte trasera. Seto apenas lo sintió.

Quería pelear con el verdugo, pero la idea de dejar solo a Mokuba le aterraba, ahora, más que nunca, se sentía atrapado.

Otra estocada con la recia arma, Kaiba apenas y pudo contarlo, casi no podía moverse con el niño en brazos, menos aún podía protegerlo sin pelear.

Se mordió el labio inferior con tortuosa agonía, debía encontrar una forma de proteger a su hermano y pelear con el matón.

Mokuba separó sus brazos abriéndolos con fuerza para que el castaño aflojara el abrazo, le sonrió de frente a su hermano, con el rostro casi unido al suyo, y con delicadeza besó su mejilla.

-"Pelea" –le susurró casi en el oído –"Sé que puedes, yo te estorbo ahora".

Kaiba abrió los ojos, y vio correr al pequeño a una distancia cercana y prudente, observando todo con ojos expectantes. El CEO asintió y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse de frente al sujeto.

-"Maldito" –susurró con aspereza, arrastrando las palabras con el mayor odio que era capaz de proferir, el tipo sólo atinó a reír.

Seto, descalzo como estaba, se lanzó contra el asesino de Katsuya, sin miedo a la portentosa arma que se sacudía hacia él para tratar de herirlo. No le preocupó, él era más ágil.

El fuerte asesino lanzó un tajo con energía y Kaiba logró esquivarla sin problemas, aprovechando el espacio libre bajo el arma, asentado un golpe secó y recio en la boca del estómago, retorciendo la mano en círculo para que al hombre le doliera más.

El tipo escupió un pesado grumo de saliva y se dejó caer al piso boca arriba, su espalda enlodada se restregó en el barro.

El castaño sonrió confiado y se acercó al hombre, decidido a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-"Esto…" –dijo el CEO –"…es por el abuelo de Yugi".

Lo pateó en las costillas con fuerza, a pesar de que casi se le trituraron los dedos del pie, volvió a patearlo.

-"Y esto…" –volvió a patear –"…Es por Otogi" –siguió con más fuerza, recordando al los fallecidos en esa noche de suplicio –"Una por Honda, Shizuka y Mai" –una patada por cada muerto –"Por Yugi, Anzu y Bakura" – se acercó al rostro del sujeto quien gemía de dolor –"Y esta, es por Katsuya" –murmuró con rabia y pisó con fuerza el rostro del sujeto, rompiendo con su planta las gafas del hombre.

-"Y esta…" –vociferó el asesino y aprovechó el piso mojado para dar un giro rápido, continuando boca arriba con los pies frente a Kaiba –"…es por mí…" –dijo y flexionó las piernas hacia su pecho, soltando después, cual resorte, un golpe certero que mandó a Seto hacia atrás, tan fuerte, que golpeó su espalda con el árbol en el que se escondía Mokuba.

El niño salió de detrás del árbol y se dirigió despacio hacia su hermano, quien apretaba su abdomen con dolor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor correr cuando había sido oportuno.

-"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!" –Gimoteó el pequeño arrodillándose junto a él –"¿Estás bien?".

Seto sonrió para reconfortar al chiquillo, pero el dolor dobló su cuerpo, Mokuba comenzó a llorar.

-"Corre…" –le dijo Kaiba y el pequeño se negó a ello –"Sálvate…".

-"No sin ti" –dijo y en su rostro se hizo un mohín de malestar, Kaiba miró con ojos grandes, como el pequeño se levantaba lloriqueando con el cabello levantado. Quiso levantarse él también pero el dolor y una patada en la cabeza lo frenó en su intento.

El hombre, ahora de pie, sonría con descaro hacia Seto, zarandeando con ímpetu el cuerpo del pequeño que sostenía por los cabellos.

-"Suélteme…" –le ordenó el niño entre lágrimas –"Suéltem…" –no terminó la frase; tan fácil como si fuera una juguete de trapo viejo, el tipo lo levantó más y lo tiró con un duro impulso al piso.

Mokuba cayó pesadamente y rebotó en el lodo boca abajo. El tipo volvió a sonreír a Kaiba.

-"¿Quieres mucho a tu hermanito?" –Preguntó divertido –"¿Lo quieres?".

Seto no dijo nada, el hombre se reía con procacidad.

-"Pues bueno" –dijo con voz encallada en placer, sus ojos centellaron con dicha –"Te lo devolveré en pedazos".

Rió y dejó caer su mano con poderío hacia el cuerpo del pequeño, llevando aún en ella el hacha.

Kaiba agrió la boca, pero su grito se ahogó con el del pequeño. La sangre se esparció en el fango tiñéndolo de rojo, siquiera la lluvia podía remover la marca del paso carmesí.

-"Detente" –gritó apenas Seto y el hombre dejó caer otra vez su brazo, cortando por completo el del chico, Kaiba se mordió los labios, y otro corte cayó sobre el niño, quien lloraba con horror, sintiendo el dolor de la muerte, mas esta no llegaba, estaba siendo mutilado vivo.

-"Oye…" –se burló el verdugo –"Esto es divertido…" –murmuró y dejó caer el peso del hacha contra la cintura de Mokuba, este volvió a gritar. El otro volvió a cortar otra parte de su cuerpo, otro grito y el maniaco dejó desplomar otra vez el arma, su tino fue tal, que le partió la cabeza en dos.

Los ojos de Kaiba se llenaron de lágrimas, con la mirada llena de impotencia viendo tal espectáculo, la muerte de la única persona que le importaba en ese mundo.

-"Toma…" –se bufó el homicida –"Tu premio de consolación" –y, pateando con ligereza, un lánguido y pequeño brazo resalo por el limo hasta los pies de Kaiba, quien, a duras penas, había logrado ponerse de pie…

Lloró con el alma en las manos, la rabia de la incapacidad en la que se vio por tratar de salvar a su hermano; se asfixió en sus ojos, el coraje, la tristeza, la ira, el dolor, le golpearon la cabeza, y con la mente en blanco, corrió hacia el sujeto dispuesto a buscar venganza.

El matón no se inmutó, sonrió y con el propio impulso de Kaiba, lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo dejó tirado en el suelo frente a él.

Seto lloró más y agachó la mirada, la verdad era que sin Mokuba, no tenía sentido vivir, no sin su sonrisa y sus berrinches, sus ánimos. Era la persona más cercana a él y sin su presencia, para él no valía la pena vivir.

Si se había levantado se dejó caer de nuevo, esperando un final con ansias, entre más pronto se fuera, más pronto estaría con su hermano en un mundo en el siempre se negó a creer.

La carcajada de victoria del asesino resonó con histeria por cada rincón de la mansión, enfatizando su delirio de aniquilación con los truenos que copiaban su dicha, casi furica y enferma.

Kaiba cerró los ojos viendo por último, al hombre con los brazos levantados, sosteniendo con ambas manos el hacha, con la carcajada aún en la boca.

El arma cayó al piso y salpicó de lodo el rostro del CEO, el hombre tuvo que tomar su estómago ante el dolor de la carcajada y se echó de espaldas al piso, aún riéndose con los ojos llorosos.

Una risa de niño sonó casi de manera espectral y un Mokuba completo le sonrió al chico de ojos azules, mirándolo con compasión, ante el rostro sorprendido de su hermano.

_-"Huye" _–murmuró con voz cavernosa, la espalda de Seto sintió un calambre _–"Huye" _–dijo y sonrió con dientes de perla.

Kaiba se levanto confundido y estuvo por salir, pero el impulso de abrazar al chiquillo que le pedía que se fuera, fue más grande.

Se lanzó a él con los ojos aún llorosos, pero su cuerpo atravesó el del chico y se fue de cara contra el fango.

Más risas se escucharon y Kaiba se mostró desconcertado, ni siquiera notó que el matón ya no estaba.

Todas esas risas se parecían a las de sus amigos.

-"¿Amigos?" –preguntó taciturno el chico castaño y las risas se hicieron más sonoras, el CEO se tapó el rostro enlodándose más la cara. Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes, y entre ahogadas.

Kaiba comenzó a reírse también si saber lo que pasaba, después de todo, parecía empezar a volverse loco.

_-"Paren" _–dijo el niño y las otras carcajadas se acallaron, todas, menos la de Kaiba.

El rostro del pequeño espectro se contrajo con preocupación _–"Para hermano" –_ordenó pero el castaño ojiazul continuó riéndose con histeria.

El ente comenzó a llorar, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Kaiba dejó de reírse.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" –Le preguntó –"Los ángeles no deben llorar".

Mokuba descubrió su rostro y sonrió divertido _–"Trick or treat" _–murmuró y Seto no entendió nada.

Unos arbustos se movieron y el niño salió detrás de ellos. Su mirada era explayada y burlona.

Una mano se asentó en el hombro del CEO y este volteó sorprendido, encontrándose de lleno con la sonrisa resplandeciente de Katsuya mientras le miraba con camaradería.

-"Feliz Halloween" –dijo y de los arbustos salieron los demás.

-"Por un momento temí que nos descubrieras" –dijo Bakura acercándose al castaño, sus ojos centellaron con espanto.

-"Pe…pero" –tartamudeó, todos comenzaron a reírse.

-"¿Te sorprende Kaiba?" –preguntó el chico del dado, mientras caminaba hacia él, en sus manos llevaba algo parecido a un portafolios.

-"¿Cómo lo hicieron?" –la voz se le quebró con inexpresiva vacilación mientras miraba hacia donde habían "muerto" sus "amigos".

-"Je" –se rió Otogi-"¿Crees que eres el único aquí que sabe fabricar hologramas?".

Mokuba comenzó a reírse –"Todo fue idea mía" –confesó con la risa hondonada, Kaiba estaba aún demasiado confundido como para molestarse, de todas formas, maquiló en su mente el hilo de los acontecimientos.

-"La luz…" –murmuró el CEO, y Katsuya comenzó a reírse con estruendoso escándalo.

-"Honda lo hizo" –dijo Mokuba –"Y la daga la clavó Jounouchi cuando llegó primero al generador de emergencia" –se encogió de hombros explicándole a su hermano –"Las muertes, pues, todos eran hologramas, es por eso que Otogi tuvo que morir primero, para manejarlos".

-"Aunque no me gustó mi muerte" –dijo Anzu resguardando su pecho con las manos, aunque estuviera cubierta por sus ropas mojadas. En verdad no le había gustado aquella perversión de parte de los chicos al mostrar su cuerpo al descubierto.

-"En realidad creímos que te darías cuenta cuando comenzamos a morir Honda y yo" –comentó Shizuka –"El holograma de mí, muerta en el piso, tenía zapatos".

La conciencia del castaño volvió de pronto para razonar bien las cosas, repasando en su cabeza todo lo acontecido.

-"Por eso…por eso el grito de Mai se escuchó igual al de Shizuka cuando caía" –murmuró distraído.

-"Exacto guapo, era una grabación" –Mai le guiñó el ojo y Jounouchi se enojó.

-"¿Y el beso de despedida que le diste al Inu?" –preguntó pero Katsuya no se molestó, más que nada, también se mostró confundido.

-"El amargado tiene razón" –dijo el rubio acercándose a la mujer –"A mí también me tomaste por sorpresa".

Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada encogiendo los hombros sin darle importancia –"Era sólo para hacerlo más dramático, después de todo, casi soy una profesional" –y se marchó del lugar, pegándose a Bakura.

El rubio se quedó con la palabra en la boca. No sólo se habían besado una vez.

Tembló con las mejillas sonrojadas, recordando lo de sus dedos.

-"En resumen" –habló Honda –"tu hermanito te ha montado la mejor broma que jamás se haya hecho, él lo pensó todo, cada muerte y movimiento, como en una partida de ajedrez".

Mokuba se puso rojo ante el comentario, mas se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado engañar a su hermano, era la primera vez que en su rostro se dibujaban más expresiones que el simple triunfo ante otras personas.

Kaiba sonrió complacido, muy lejos de furioso, se sintió orgulloso de que su hermano tuviera tanto ingenio, comenzaba a parecerse a él, pero con un carácter más extrovertido.

-"Bueno" –dijo el castaño –"tenemos que dormir hay mucho por reparar el día de mañana".

-"Hoy" –dijo Mokuba y tomó la mano del reloj de Katsuya, prendiendo otra vez el endemoniado botoncito –"Son las cinco y doce, Ya es de mañana"–murmuró divertido, quien sabe porqué. Kaiba sacudió con diversión y revolvió el cabello mojado de Mokuba, este le sonrió –"No te preocupes" –se encogió de hombros, la mansión entera se iluminó con luces internas –"Vaya, son más rápidos de lo que pensé".

El CEO se mostró sorprendido viendo una camioneta salir por la parte trasera de la casa como si nada, en ella iban los electricistas y los actores que habían hecho de asesinos. En realidad el niño si había pensado en todo.

-"Lo tenías todo bien planeado ¿cierto?" –todos miraron al pequeño acusadoramente, claro, con expresión falsa y divertida.

-"¿Quién quiere ir a dormir?" –sonrió divertido desviando la mirada, caminando hacía su hogar.

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó bajo la lluvia y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la mansión.

Mai tomó la mano de Jounouchi cuando se hubo atrasado del grupo, y lo besó en los labios de manera sencilla.

-"No me gustan las habitaciones grandes para mí sola" –le murmuró al oído y suspiró estremeciendo por completo el cuerpo del rubio, luego lamió su oreja –"¿No te gustaría hacerme compañía?".

Jouno curvó una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios y asintió despacio, Mai le devolvió el gesto de una forma más segura y lo arrastró hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Mokuba vio esto y sonrió aún más, volteó a ver a los demás y el surco en sus labios se hizo más grande. Yugi y Anzu caminaban de la mano de una manera nerviosa, el color de sus mejillas traspasaba la oscuridad del jardín, por un momento se preguntó si ellos serían capaces de iluminar la noche para guiar el camino de "Santa" en navidad, mejor que ese entupido reno de nariz fluorescente salido de quien sabe que laboratorio Químico-Genético.

Se rió de sí mismo y miró a Honda y Otogi pelear nuevamente por Shizuka, a pesar de ir ambos tomados de cada uno de sus brazos mientras les ganaba la risa y ellos mismos estrechaban sus manos con compañerismo, las peleas entre ellos ya eran parte de un vicio divertido.

Su mirada se posó en su hermano, quien hablaba animadamente con Ryô Bakura, quien sonreía fuera de su típica forma tímida, se alegró por ambos, uno siempre necesita un amigo con quien conversar, ahora Seto y el albino platicaban como amigos de una vida entera.

Se detuvo un momento para esperar a los demás, y se abrazó del brazo de su hermano, la verdadera razón de la broma, no sólo era para asustar a su hermano y demostrarle su astucia, su razón iba más allá de eso, y era el que su querido hermano hiciera amigos, que los demás se unieran aún más.

Ahí, reunidos bajo la lluvia caminando en el lodo, se encontraba su familia, la verdadera y única familia que necesitaba y sentía que merecía. Nunca sintió tanto el calor de sus padres, murieron cuando él era muy pequeño, pero estaba seguro que siempre sentiría y nunca olvidaría el calor y apoyo brindado por esos chicos que alrededor de él, aun se reían de la excelente broma terminada hacía poco.

El propio niño se sonrió y repitió en voz alta una parte de su pensamiento –"Oh, sí, esta es toda la familia que necesito".

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, al fin lo terminé (aunque ya estaba terminado) y publiqué (que era lo único que me faltaba).

Supongo que no es el final que todos esperaban. Tanta muerte para terminar con un tilde entre meloso y cursi, pero bueno, a mi me ha gustado así, disculpen si a ustedes no.

Recuerdo que tenia mucho que quería decir, pero ya se me olvidó todo, asi que bueno, me reservo muchos comentarios, sólo diciendo que he disfrutado mucho escribir esta historia, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado al leerla.

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y su paciencia al seguirme después de todo este tiempo que no publique.

Ahora me despido, amenazando con un "Volveré" (Muahahahahahaha) para atormentarlos con más historia además de las que ya tengo, sólo es que ando un poquito saturada, tengo muchas que seguir, y otras que publicar u,u.

Bueno, es hora de contestar los reviews.

**Fenryr**

Bueno, todos te confundimos con una mujer, porque nunca nos dijiste lo contrario, perdona, hace tiempo que no te veo en el msn y es que yo tampoco he tenido espacio para hacer otras cosas que no sean tareas. Felicidades por entrar a la prepa, échale ganas y logra tu objetivo con aquella chica que me contaste. Salúdame a Joey.

**NETHED:**

Jajajaja, ya lo has visto, los he matado a todos, pero ninguno ha muerto ¿No es eso maravilloso? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, eso me dio ánimo a publicarla de una vez. Cuídate y te veo pronto.

**Kaiba Shirou:**

¿Petateado yo? Jajaja, soy tan resistente como las cucarachas (Baku-Chan tiene razón, cuando el mundo se destruya, yo continuaré con mi ejercito de cucarachas (que asco)). Que bueno que te acordaste de mí, y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, eres una de las personas que me ha dejado reviews de lo más divertidos, eso levanta el espíritu, y mira que eso es una de las cosas que se me caen más rápido. Bueno, algunos no murieron con honor, otros no murieron de forma dolorosa, pero bueno, al final, ¡todos están vivos! Y no, no eres mamona, eres graciosa, y si eso es ser mamona, pues entonces te acuso de serlo mucho.

Si, he sido mala, pero bueno, ni modo, de alguna forma tengo que saciar mi ser de sangre de alguna forma.

¿Belleza eterna de Kaiba? xDDDDD Jajaj, sólo que se haga lo que Walt Disney y se someta a la criogenización y su cuerpo se mantenga oculto bajo la estatua de sus adorados "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules", vigilado siempre pos un multimillonario Mokuba. Muchas gracias por todo, y te veré en mi próxima historia, o en alguno de tus grandes Fics.

**Pandorak****-chan:**

¿En serio mi historia da miedo? Yo creí que daba risa xDDD, digo, las muertes están al puro estilo de película Gringa de terror, y esas a mi me causan más risa que pánico. Gracias por decir que soy buena redactando, y espero verte pronto. Cuídate y lee mucho xDDD.

**Tanuki****-Chan y Kitsune-Kun:**

Gracias por felicitarme, hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir a este mundo de escritores.

Bueno, si, duele ver morir a alguien, más a mi, que me dolió matar a mi lindo albino Bakurita (Oh!, Mi fiel amante!)(Bakura: ¬¬U) espero que tu intriga haya terminado, y me gustaría que me saludaras a Kitsune, que quien sabe que hizo esa ocasión en la que me dejaste este review.

¿Sabes? Me encanta tu nick, y es que a mi me ha apodado así por mis amigos otakus ¿También te desvelas y tienes ojerotas? Ya te imagino igual que yo. Bueno, si es por eso, mejor duerme mucho, que las bolsas en los ojos no son nada bonitas (la experiencia habla uu).

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

En fin, este capitulo esta dedicando muy especialmente a cinco personas:

**RuBiAx:** Por ser tan buena editora y tan buena amiga, a pesar de que tuvo complicaciones, terminó de editar el capitulo que ahora han terminado de leer, además de todos los otros capítulos, ella fue la primera en leer la historia completa, y me ha hecho buenos comentarios y críticas que me han hecho ver errores mínimos en la historia. Así que si les ha gustado el fic, den también gracias a esta gran chica, pues se ha tomado el tiempo de editar todo para que quedara perfecto para ustedes. En verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, y toda las preocupaciones que te he hecho pasar, descuida, que este fic es también tuyo, como una gratitud especial ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO, AMIGA!

**Aome-Sama:** Bueno amiga, tú misma eres una inspiración. Me has apoyado mucho con esto de los fics, además de que los has leído y me has dado tu opinión, además de que me has contagiado algunos aspectos de tu carácter (groserías, gruñidos y a no tomar las ordenes que no me pertenecen) así como yo te he contagiado de las mías (el sarcasmo principalmente). Tu risa escandalosa nos ha hecho pasar más de una agradable vergüenza (y ojo, esto no es sarcasmo) y me has hecho querer reír como tú, antes lo hacía de igual manera, pero se ha perdido esa capacidad en el fondo de mi memoria (además de que con Seto dentro de mi cabeza, el reír así se me ha hecho imposible) gracias por todo, por ser mi amiga y por mantener el contacto entre nosotras. Te quiero mucho.

**Jennyfer**** S. Lleneri**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Bueno, sólo se me ocurren el darte gracias con mucho cariño, puesto que esta historia en parte ha nacido de ti, la tengo planeada desde tu cumpleaños; además de que el sadismo es tu especialidad, y cuando he escrito algunas muertes, he pensado ¿A Lleneri le gustará? Cada que veo alguna muerte sangrienta, accidente estrepitoso, o maltrato inhumano, creéme, me acuerdo de ti (tal vez no es muy halagador pero ¿que lindo, no?). Además de que me has apoyado desde que te conocí en DZ (que por cierto, ya no es lo que era, y hasta da weba entrar) Así que muchas gracias por la inspiración que me has dado, este fic no existiría sin ti y la amistad que siempre me has brindado.

**Radfel**

¡Oh, Mí querida Diosa! Espero que ya te encuentres mejor respecto al problema que tuviste con aquel accidente, ojalá te recuperes muy pronto, que si no lo haces, la gente exornará tus berrinches y tus milagros y alabanzas. Por el momento, me encargaré de rezarte tus buenos "Madre Radfel" y "Ave Radfel" y tu "Credo", así que los adjunto mientras los rezo para que te levantes de la cama,( si estas en la cama) y andes a atormentar a la gente.

**Madre Radfel,**

**Que estás en la red**

**Santificados sean tus fics.**

**Venga a nosotros tu ingenio.**

**Hágase tu voluntad tanto en homo **

**Como en heterosexuales,**

**Danos hoy la leperada**

**Nuestra de cada día **

**Perdona nuestra incoherencia**

**Así como nosotros soportamos tus carcajadas.**

**Déjanos caer en el Yaoi,**

**Líbranos de tu sanción.**

**RADFmen**

**AVE RADFEL**

**Tú te salves sola, Radfel, llena eres de histeria, tú sola ere contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las deidades, y bendito es el fruto de tu ingenio, Yaoi.**

**Santa Radfel, madre Yaoi, ruega por todos nosotros, tus fieles lectores, ahora y en la hora de lectura. RADFmen.**

**CREDO**

**Creo sólo en Radfel, madre todopoderosa, **

**Creadora del lemon entre los hombres, **

**De todos sus consoladores y sus lubricantes.**

**Creo en una sola Diosa, Radfel,**

**Madre única del Yaoi,**

**Nacida en el D.F,**

**Lugar de los capitalinos:**

**Dios de Dios,**

**Luz, de Luz**

**Yaoista**** verdadera de Yaoista verdadera,**

**Engendrada, no creada,**

**Única en su naturaleza,**

**Por lo que todo ha hecho;**

**Que por nosotras, las yoaistas,**

**Y por nuestra entretención,**

**Bajó del templo,**

**Y por obra de su espíritu santo,**

**Se encarnó a sí misma, virgen,**

**Y se hizo Diosa;**

**Y por nuestra causa fue libidinosa**

**Con su Yugi y Yami.**

**Se bloqueó y fue olvidada,**

**Pero resucitó en un rato,**

**Según sus contactos,**

**Y volvió al Templo.**

**Y está sentada a sus anchas,**

**Como única Diosa,**

**Y de nuevo vendrá con gloria, **

**Para leer fics de homo y hetes**

**Y su chispa no tendrá fin.**

**Creo en el espíritu de "Radfy"**

**Señora y dadora de risas,**

**Que procede sólo**

**Y de si misma,**

**Y qué como ella misma, **

**Recibe una misma adoración y gloria**

**Y que habló como profeta.**

**Creo en su secta,**

**Que es una, rara, extravagante y apocalíptica.**

**Confieso que hay sólo una Diosa**

**Para la expansión de los pecados,**

**Espero sus fics y sus lemons **

**Y todo el yaoi en un mundo bizarro y futuro.**

**"RADFmen"**

Bueno, muchas gracias por apoyarme con "El fic de la muerte". El lépero ánimo que me has dado, e a hecho decidirme a publicar esto, así que en buena parte también va dirigido a ti. Disfrútalo y nos leemos luego. Sígueme apoyando, que yo te seguiré leyendo y rezando xDDD.

**Zero**** Asakura:**

¡Querido Cuñadito! No fue mucho lo que me dejaste de reviews en esta historia, pero no importa, me has apoyado en muchas cosas (y desesperado en otras ¬¬) pero gracias a tu apoyo y al de mi querida Sis Lleneri, he podido librar emocionalmente muchos problemas y bloqueos. Ya te extraño, hace tiempo que no te veo, y ojalá que esa interrupción de comunicación termine pronto. Mientras tanto, cuida de Lleneri, salúdame a Rosario y deja de escuchar música deprimente y ver cosas que te hagan sentir triste.

¡Sonriele a la vida!


End file.
